A Change of Pace
by bailey vicious
Summary: HGTR. Hermione travels back to help save Ron and everyone else. She meets Tom Riddle, and goes through some life changing experiences. Does she find love? And is it with Tom? Find out! DISCLAIMER. JK ROWLING'S! 23000 hits. Chapter 16 up! 17 is A/N.
1. Time

A/N: Hello everyone. This is definitely my first fanfic. Please give me any advice that you can to help me make this better! I lovee reviews. Oh, and I know the first chapter isn't that good, but if you could just keep reading...you'll see that it get's better. Haha.

Hermione paced her bedroom. What was she going to do...Harry and Remus were on their way here. The final battle was to commence in approximately...oh god...24 minutes. There was nothing she could do...Harry supposedly destroyed the last horocrux and Voldemort sent him a letter requesting his presence at his lovely Riddle abode...and to bring whomever he could to try and take him down. Then the letter went on to say how far vast his knowledge is compared to his, and so on and so forth.

This is where either Voldemort won and we all die and become slaves or Harry wins, and everything goes back to the way it should be. School would be starting in 2 days if it were in session. After Dumbledores death, Headmistress McGonagal decided to close the school until further notice. Nothing has been the same since he died. They had to win this. It's in the prophecy...if only Voldemort never came about! We could have Ron back! Ron Weasley wouldn't of been kidnapped.. My best friend. This isn't fair! Harry could have his parents. Dumbledore would be alive. Half of their friends wouldn't be dead! And her parents, her mother and father...they would be here with her, holding her, and telling her everything will be okay.

Ginny, her one true girlfriend, wouldn't be dead. And neither would Neville. There had to be another way! There had to be! What though...what could possibley be done? She looked around her room as if looking for an answer. Her eyes fell on a photograph taken in the beginning of fourth year. Tears automatically went to her eyes.

Harry had tackled Ron, and Hermione and Ginny jumped on them. They rolled around for a bit until Ron picked her up and threw her into the lake. Ginny then took out her wand and made Ron fly in next to her. Then it replayed. Ron.

This past summer had been the worst summer of all times. Countless battles, countless memories of friends falling before your eyes. Finding traitors in the Order. As of this summer...she was a murderer. And so was Harry, Ron and Ginny before she died. She can still see the lights leaving Draco's eyes. She felt nothing about doing it. He deserved it. What she wouldn't do to have Ron back, Draco's father, Lucius was the one responsible for apparating Ron away. Dolhov deserved it. Snape, the greasy, rude, disgusting pompus arse deserved it more than anyone. It made her feel sick to think that she almost enjoyed killing him, almost.

And they call me the brightest witch of my age and I cannot even do anything to help! Sure, I've taken down a couple Death Eaters, and sure I persuaded the Ministry to drop the Underage Wizard Policy to 13. But how is that helping now? How is that going to save anyone? Harry has to kill Tom, but if Tom kills Harry, then what? All muggle-borns are destroyed? All people of the light are killed? Purebloods only in Hogwarts, trained to kill...and preform the dark arts? Well...she knew a little too much of the dark arts herself, but she just couldn't stop herself from reading! It was all in the name of knowledge of course.

Think! Hermione, think! What could possibley change this...if only time could...TIME! Yes. She had her time turner. But would that work? Going back in time to change what is going to happen? What would she even do? Run up to Good ol' Tom Riddle and tell him not to kill people! Right. She decided to try it anyways. Hermione ran to her trunk and ripped it open digging all the way to the bottom where she kept her time-turner. She pulled it out, wait, if I plan to go as far back as I am, then will time still go on? Or will it wait for me? If it goes on, they will want to know where I am. And if it doesn't...well, there will be no point in me doing this. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill she scribbled a quick note to Harry and Remus.

Boys,

I am going to change this.

Be careful. Watch out for each other. Find Ron.

All my love,

Mione

She set her alarm clock on the note to keep it in place and for the slight irony. Grabbing a bag, she put everything in her trunk (including her cloths) and shrunk it, putting a sweatshirt and a bottle of water in there too.

Oh, I hope I'm making the right decision.

Although she had been busy fighting in the war, Hermione still had time to read countless books. The one she read on Time-turners states that, 'Time cannot be willingly changed, it has to be destined to change. By turning the time-turner exactly 27 times and chanting the year you want to go to, you can be transported back into time. It is not up to the time-turner to get you back. If you choose to do this, it has dire consequences.'

Anything is worth the shot. I'd rather die, than end up with Voldemort as the leader of the world.

One more glance at the previoius picture, she felt tears burning at her eyes. Please let everything turn out right. With that she put the turner around her neck and twisted it until she got to the exact number of 27, whilst silently saying '1944'. And with a blink of an eye Hermione Jane Granger was gone.

Hogwarts, 1944 (Harry opened the Chamber when he was 12 in 1992, and Tom opened it 50 years previous, while he was in 5th year (or so I'm saying) so that would make '44 Tom's 7th year.)

I was spinning. Around, and around. I felt myself not able to breathe. I felt my mind going blank, then suddenley it all ended with a sickening crunch.

She must of been somewhere inbetween hell and the pit of hell. Or at least thats how it felt. Everything ached. And she couldn't move her arm. Opening her eyes, she found that it was dark out. While sitting up she could see the castle in front of her, then looking behind her she could see the Black Lake. Did it work? Was she in 1944?

She saw something moving out of the corner of her eye, there was a streak of red light shooting towards her, war instincts kicked in and she lifted her hand to send of a simple "Protego!" Wandless magic had been something she, Harry, and Ron had trained for, for months. Complex spells still needed a wand, but pretty much anything else could be done wandless.

"Whose there!?!" Hermione yelled.

Another streak. "Protego! Who's there?" she yelled once again, this time louder.

"Who are you?" Came a deep, demanding, silky voice.

I decided not to answer.

"As Head Boy of this castle I demand to know who you are!" he said, still hidden in the shadows. Hermione didn't like this voice. It had such force, such a commanding tone. It sent a chill down her spine.

The first thought that came to her mind was Dumbledore. She needed to see him.

"I need to speak with Dumbledore! Immediantly. Can you please take me there?" She didn't need an enemy quite yet, so she decided to let them win and ask for their help.

"What's your name? And wouldn't you rather see the Headmaster instead of Professor Dumbledore?" The boy, or possibley man said in a suspicious tone.

"Er, no, Dumbledore. My n-name is Mione...please. I don't think I can walk." Which is mostly true. She had the feeling of passing out again.

She watched as the man stepped out of the shadows with a scrutinizing gaze. Her mouth must of turned into a perfect "O", because he abruptly asked, "What?" And that was the last thing said before her mind gave way, and she was out. 


	2. Sorting

Tom's POV

What the bloody hell? He was walking along and then out of nowhere a ruddy body pops out of the sky and lands ten feet in front of him. Tom heard her moan and watched her try to move over onto her side. He noticed that her arm was in an awkward position. He decided to make himself known to this intruder by firing a quick little stinging hex at her.

She blocked it...without a wand. Tom Marvolo Riddle is not one to be shown up, so he fired again. And she blocked it. Damn, he said to himself. Adventually she asked to see the fool Dumbledore, so he stepped out of the shade of the trees and then she bloody passed out!

"Damnit, stupid girls...falling...air.." Tom carefully walked over to her. "Wake up, girl."

She didn't move. So Tom swept his wand over her body to levitate it back to the castle, but his spell wouldn't work. What the hell? He thought. So once again he swept his wand over her body, and it still didn't work. Tom decided he'd think on it later. Bending down, he grabbed her bag, and lifted this 'Mione' up into his arms. It wasn't far up to the infirmary, and she didn't weigh much so he carried her all the way up to the castle.

Hermione's POV

Where the bloody hell am I? Were her first thoughts. Oh god, the light. Even worse, the pain! The last thing I remember was talking to...RIDDLE! She had already came encounter with the most evil wizard of her time and she passed out. Shows how brave I am...

Hermione tried to open her eyes again, only to see Albus Dumbledore peering down at her thru half-mooned spectacles. This Dumbledore isn't quite like the one I remember, the one she knew had a long grey beard and grey hair, this one had a shorter beard, and hair that was a nice auburn color.

"Ah. You're awake. Good. Welcome to the Hogwarts Infirmary! Tom tells me he found you by the lake. Say's you fired a few spells at him. And would hardly give your name, you just asked for me. Now, Miss-..."

"Uhm," she bagan, "My name is Mione, er, Hermione Granger." Hermione couldn't think of anything else to say. She hoped she was doing the right thing by giving her real name. "And, I would like to speak with you privately."

"But of course, Silencio!" Dumbledore said as he cast a Silencing Charm on the curtains around her bed. "You may begin."

"Right. This may be hard to believe, but I'm from the year 1997. I would be in my 7th year at Hogwarts right now, if it was open. There is a terrible war going on right now, with many casualties. It's between the light and the dark. The good and the bad. It all surrounds my best friend Harry, and a very powerful, dark wizard named Lord Voldemort." She paused here to try and let him understand a bit more. "You see, Hogwarts was cl-closed after, your, um, death."

"I see," he said a bit sadly.

"The final battle was about to commence when I left. I panicked! I had to stop this from happening. Voldemort has so many in his ranks, and our ranks were going down. The Order hardly has a good 300. There was no way! And it was all resting on my 17 year old best friend! All of our friends are going to be killed, or are already dead. My parents are gone! I know you can't change time. But! I had to do something! And I had to come back here and try to do something!" she had started crying now, great, emotions. Typical. She was supposed to control her emotions at all times. "Time has to be destined to change! This really can't be how the world is going to end! I was leant a time-turner in my third year to..."

"You were leant a time-turner in your third year?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes, I had so many classes you see, so I had to use one. Thankfully the Ministry let me have one, 'bout the only good thing they've done. Anyways. The dark wizard I spoke of is in this era. In this school. I have to figure out how to change what is going to happen. I honestly don't mean to burden you Professor, it's just I have to do this. And, I-I don't think I should give you his name. You will figure it out in due time if I fail, hopefully you won't ever have to know who it is."

"I see, and what if time was not destined to change Miss Granger? Then what will happen, and how will you get back to your respecful era?"

"I know, Professor, that time-this time-is meant to change. Time-turners can't take you to the future, so I alone have to figure out a way to get home. I'm prepared. I know this has dire consequences." Hermione recited, taking the words exactly from the text.

"I will of course help. You see, if time was not meant to be changed Miss Granger, you being here could alter your future. We should take you to speak with Headmaster Dippet. We will need to come up with a plausable story..." he said thoughtfully.

"I've thought of that, sir," she said grinning, "My name, as I mistakenly told Tom already," she spat his name, although Dumbledore didn't seem to notice. "is Mione or Hermione. I can go by either. And, well, my pa-parents could of been killed by Hitler or Grindelwald. We could say that I had been homeschooled, so we won't have to get any other people or schools involved." That was hard. Saying that her parents are dead, she had never said it aloud before.

"That sounds excellent Miss Granger, although, I feel as if we should change your last name...just to be sure. Now are you of muggle-decent?" He asked kindly.

"Yes, but I'm sure it would be better to say I was a pureblood during these times..."

"Yes, I hate to admit it, but it is true, being muggle-born is not a good thing these days. Your last name could be DeLance, they were not well-known purebloods that were recently killed in an attack by Grindelwald. And there has been no sign of their teenage daughter for years, she supposedly ran away when she was 11. Now, are you well enough to walk to the Headmasters office?" He said taking the silencing spell off the curtains, while standing up.

"I think so, sir." She replied sheepishly. Hermione did a once over herself. Her arm was carefully wrapped in a bandage, and when she reached up to touch her forehead she could feel a bandaid over a cut on the right side of her forehead.

Oh, I hope it doesn't scar. I'll be another bloody Harry Potter.

Harry! She hadn't thought of him since she got here! I wonder what time is doing?

"Um, sir? What's the date?"

"Why it's September 1, 1944!" He replied happily.

They left the hospital wing for the treaturous walk to the Headmaster's office all in complete silence. Being that it was night, there were hardly any students in the hallway. Except for one, at which when she saw him, she falterd in her steps. Dumbledore noticed this and turned to give her an inquisitive glance.

"Professor!" They paused as said student camed up to them. "I see you've met the mysterious girl." Tom said as he cast a suspicious glare at Hermione.

"Why yes, Tom, I have. Now if you will excuse us, we are on way to the Headmasters office to get young Miss DeLance here, enrolled." Dumbledore replied with a cross between a kind and firm voice.

"Yes, Professor. I'll see you around, Mione." He said her name with slight venom in it.

Deciding not to accidentally cast a hurtful curse upon him, she just cast him an obviously fake smile.

"And I'll see you, oh gracious Head Boy." She said back with twinge of amusment in her voice.

She wasn't going to let him intimidate her. So far she has been through way more, seen more things than he, and she had killed. And he hadn't, yet. He would. But not yet. She remembered what Harry had said about the peninsive. Tom had all the teachers and especially Dippet wrapped around his fingers. He had free reign to do whatever he pleases.

Everyone was absolutely bloody-fanatic about Tom Marvolo Riddle. All the girls were smitten with him. Possibley some boys too. Well, she wasn't going to be 'smitten' with Tom Riddle. She was going to change what she had to, then get out of here.

"Strawberries and cupcakes," She looked up to see that they were already at the eagle that led you up to the Headmasters office.

"Dippet normally has his password as his favorite things." Dumbledore explained.

All Hermione could do smile as she was led up to the Headmasters office. Dumbledore knocked and was greeted with the smiling face of Armando Dippet.

"Ah, Albus, my old friend, what can I do for you?" He asked a bit tiredly, while taking a quick glance at Hermione.

"We have a new student, that needs to be sorted. You see, her parents were recently killed in Finland when Grindewald attacked their home. She has been homeschooled her whole life, and wishes to attend Hogwarts, for she has nowhere else to go. Her name is Hermione DeLance, and she is 17, I believe?" Hermione nodded, and he continued. "Yes, and will be put in 7th year classes." He handed the Headmaster the transcripts that Hermione conjured from her old school.

"Ac-actually, Professor, if I may, could I possibley be put in all the NEWT classes? You see, I'm quite ahead in my academics." Even if she was 53 years in the past, she still needed to keep up her studies.

"NEWT level? Well, if you wish. I hope you don't find them too difficult." Armanod said with a bit of regret in his voice. "I cannot help but wonder why you did not just proceed to Beauxbatons? It is far more closer than Hogwarts?"

"Well, you see, sir. My parents and I, be-before they died, used to live in Fulham, and I had read so much about Hogwarts, and when I was allowed to attend when we moved to Finland, it upset me greatly that I would never get an oppertunity to come here. So, now that I have the chance I would love to go here."

"Fair enough Miss DeLance, now if you will please come here, we can get you sorted into your rightful house." Armando said pleasantly.

Headmaster Dippet reached up and grabbed and ratty looking hat from atop a shelf and placed it on her head.

Hermione waited till she could hear the hats voice in her head.

"Ah, Miss Granger, a bit early aren't we. I am not quite sure you can do what you have come to do. I see your stuburness, and that could be your downfall. You have been through much for such a young age. You've changed, Miss Granger, whether you can believe it or not. You are not the same brave Gryffindor you once were. You're more, you're cunning, braver, intelligent, loyal, and not afraid of what life has to bring to you. You've done wrongs, but only for the right. Oh, the knowledge you possess. You will always be one of the greatest minds to walk these halls, if not the greatest! There is a challenge ahead that you may or may not surpass, it is up to you to make that choice, You have assests suitable for any house. I'm afraid, that where you think you want to be placed is not what you really need to succeed. I have made my decision. Good luck, Hermione. Slytherin!" The hat yelled the last word outloud. 


	3. Tom Riddle

Hermione let out an audible gasp of surprise.

"No, that cannot be correct! I'm meant for Gryffindor! I have to be! What assets could I possibley have to make me be in Slytherin?" She asked in her shocked state.

"Miss DeLance, I assure, Slytherin isn't all a bad house. The hat knows whats best." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"But sirs, I've...I've heard so many stories of that house, you can't possibley believe that I-I belong there! It's for...the, well, the bad kids!" God, that is the weakest arguement I've ever put out!

"Hermione. It will be fine. Slytherin has its quirks just like any other house!" Came Dippet.

Hermione sighed, defeated.

What would Harry and Ron say to their favorite muggle-born getting placed into Slytherin! Would the traitor Snape like her? Would Malfoy be her friend? This is insane, she thought, Slytherin's are for the deceiteful. Not people like me.

The Headmaster took a long look at the young woman in front of him. She's been through a lot, he thought. You can see it in her eyes. The loss, and sorrow.

"Hermione, could you possibley want your own quarters? I mean, it must be hard being here, without anyone you know," Hermione perked up instantly while hearing this. "There is an available room. For there has not been a Headgirl for two years now. We could also use a Head Girl if you're interested, and looking at your transcripts, I see that you could easily handle it." Armando said cautiously.

"Of course, that would be fantastic, but why hasn't there been a Headgirl for two years?" She inquired.

"Well, a couple of years ago, the Headgirl was killed by an unfathomable monster." he replied.

"Would her named happened to be Myrtle?" Hermione asked in a knowing tone.

"Why yes. I suppose you heard, not many that haven't. I shall have the Headboy come fetch you to take you to your dorm." Hermione blanched.

Why? Why her? She had completely forgotten that Tom-the-bloody-dark-wizard was Headboy. And now she was going to have to share a bloody dormotory with the bloody wizard himself! Hermione hardly took notice that the Headmaster had stuck his head in the fire to call for Tom. Honestly, how was she going to go about her buisness of secretly destroying him, while he was around? Hm?

"Tom will be here any minute now, Hermione. I trust that being a 7th year, and NEWT worthy, that you can safely Transfigure robes to match those of Slytherins?" After getting a confirmational nod from Hermione, that sat in silence until Tom arrived.

"You called Headmaster?" Tom said in a sickeningly sweet way, while he entered Dippets office.

"Ah, good evening Tom. I would like you to meet your fellow Slytherin, Hermione DeLance. She has been homeschooled her entire life. There was an unfortunant attack on her home in Finland, that has led her here. We've decided that she would be more comfortable if she were to have her own quaters. So we gave her the Headgirls room. Now, if you wouldn't mind taking her back to the common room and showing her to her classes tomo-"

After pouting all the way through Dippets speach, she heard him say something about Tom showing her around.

"I know where everything is!" She said quickly and suddenly. All three men turned to look at her as if to elaborate.

"Uhm, in Hogwarts: A History, th-the map in the back. I know where to go..." She finished softly.

"Alright then. You two are free to go. Hermione if you have any questions, Tom is more than capable of answering them. I bid you a goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir. Dumbledore." Hermione spoke as she was walking toward the door with Tom a meter in front of her.

To say that there was the most awkward silence of awkward silences' between them, would be an understatement. Hermione could tell by just the way he walked that he thought he was better than everyone. He said a safe distance away from her, not turning around at all to see if she was still there.

This is riddiculous. Hermione Granger has to share a dormotory with Tom Riddle. Someone is bound to get hurt. Especially if he speaks to me like I'm lower that him.

She stopped abruptly as Tom turned around to face her. She nearly ran smack dab into his chest.

"I don't tolerate much from many people Miss DeLance, but I'm going to let go of the fact that you fire a spell back at me, for you did not know who I was. You will come to see, that I am somewhat of a Lord around here. And to undermind me, is usually a wrong idea." He said in a smug voice.

Oh, boy, what an arrogant little prick! Acting like this and we don't even know each other! How could anyone possibly think he's great! Tsk, tsk. No one talks to me like that.

"Oh, I see, Lord Riddle, forgive me," she started with a disgusting sneer, "for I had no clue everyone in this school is stupid enough to believe that you are something great. Mr. Riddle, you will come to see, that I am not one to be messed with. Bad things, will happen if you cross me. So please, do not tempt me." Ah, that felt good. Taking a page from his book.

He laughed. Not one of those happy-jolly laughs, but the kind of laugh that makes your skin crawl. "I see. May we both learn from what is to come, Miss DeLance." And with that he led us to our dorm, which was behind a picture of a girl in a red dress, that stays stationary in a chair in the far right corner of the painting. She looked lonely. Tom gave the password, Mandrake.

He pointed to the left and said, "There are your quarters, there is a bathroom that connects our rooms, never enter mine without knocking first, and I will do the same to you. Sleep well, Miss DeLance, for classes start tomorrow." She glared at his retreating figure until he was in his bedroom, and she was in the common room all alone.

The common room was beautiful, to say the least. There was a huge black marble fireplace in the center of the far wall and on both sides were book cases, the floor was made up of the same black marble around the fire place. In the center of the room were two beautiful beige leather couches and two comfy recliners next to the fire place. This place was amazing, she thought.

Looking to the left she saw the door to her bedroom. Slowly she went over to it, only to see one of the most amazing rooms she's ever seen. Right directly in the center of the room on the far wall was her king size bed. It had a green mosquito net around the bed. The comforter was a huge white blanket. It looks so inviting! She had two wardrobes on the far left wall, one to the left of a coffee table and one to the right, next to the door was a gigantic mahogany desk. Wow. On the far right was was a pair of stained-glass doulbe doors, that led right out on to the balcony. She scowled when she realized it was connected to Tom's.

Thank goodness she opted for her own room.

With a wave of her hand all her old Gryffindor robes were laying out on her bed. Then with another wave of her hand, they had all changed into Slytherin robes. How much could the uniforms change over 50 years? Tom looked to be wearing the same thing that Harry and Ron always..Ron. She missed him so. I wonder how he would react to this...she could feel tears coming to her eyes. Two months and 18 days since he went missing.

Hermione picked up all her robes and brought them over to her wardrobe. She opened it with another wave of her hand, and took a step towards it only to drop everything she was holding and scream as loud as she possibley could.

A man, or a dead man caming falling out of her wardrobe onto the floor as soon as she opened the door. Automatically you could smell him. She felt like vomiting. She wasn't aware that she had been backing up until her body hit the wall. She had seen many dead bodies, and they all have an everlasting imprint in her mind.

Seconds later Tom walked through the bathroom door to ask her why she was bloody screaming, he had made himself more comfortable and was still in his school pants, but had a plain white cotton t-shirt on. He took one look at Hermione then to where she was looking and took a couple steps back.

There was a bloody body on the floor! A body! From the looks of it he had been there for awhile, you could see the blood stains through his cloak. He grabbed Hermiones arm and led her out of the room.

"We're going to get Dumbledore, his quarters are just down the hall." She only nodded her head in consent, she was still in a state shock. No matter how many times she had seen a dead body, they still scared her and haunted her dreams. Especially when they fly out of stupid closets right at you!

They saw Dumbledore in the hallway, Tom immediantly explained what happened. He glanced from Tom then to Hermione and headed towards there room. Tom turned to follow, but Hermione was still rooted on the spot. He let out a groan of annoyance and grabbed her arm once more.

Hermione wasn't sure of what to think! Tom was acting like he didn't know! So does that mean that he didn't do it? Or that he didn't want anyone to know that he did it?

Tom and Hermione walked back into her room to see Dumbledore covering up his body and pointing his wand at the body to be lifted into the air.

"Who was that, Professor?" Tom asked hesitantly.

"That, Tom, Hermione, was a man named Marcus Goodrich. He's been missing for quite sometime now. Wanted on a murder charge I'm afraid."

"Why, um, h-how, did he, uh..." Hermione started, but failed miserabley.

"What she means, sir, is why was he in there," Tom indicated the wardrobe, "and how did he get there?" He finished for her.

"That Tom, is the question. We will speak about this tomorrow after classes. I advise you not to tell anyone please. Goodnight." Said Dumbledore solemly.

Tom and Hermione were left alone in their common room.

"Well," Tom said, "I guess I'll be going to bed..." He wasn't exactly sure of what to say. Hell, they had just met and she ended up with a dead body in her room! He honestly had nothing to do with it! Although, for his first kill as Lord Voldemort, he would have been a good one, but then people would have got the wrong impression and thanked him for killing a murderer!

He will get his time soon. Tom took a quick glance at Hermione or Mione or whatever, who had moved to the couch. She looked like she was in deep thought. She thinks she's better than me. Talking back like that, why if my "friends" saw that, I would of had to automatically kill her.

"Tom," she caught him in midthought, "you didn't do this did you?"

To say that he was floored, would be an understatement.

"What? That's absurb! You don't even know me, and yet you assume something like this? How dare you!" He said while drawing his wand. What does this girl know, for Christ sake!

"Tom, I don't want to duel with you! I know more than what you think! I know! Thomas Marvolo Riddle! You aren't so great, you know.." She was cut of by Tom yelling "Taglio Bruciante!"...which she knew as a Cutting Curse, little, deep cuts would sprout all over your body, and you would die quickly unless you got help.

Hermione just raised her hand and sent a wandless, wordless blocking spell towards him.

"Tom...you really don't want to do this..." She said softly.

"Oh don't I? You do NOT know what you are talking about! Indietro!"

Tom had caught Hermione off guard and she was sent backwards sprawling on the floor. She had enough. If this is how he wanted it to be, then so be it. She may not be more powerful than Voldemort, but she was at least as powerful, if not more, as Tom Riddle.

Hermione slowly stood up to face Tom. She raised her hand, and with one simple swipe and a shout of "Affascina!" Tom was suspended backwards and slammed against the wall. The spell she sent caused the person to held against the wall with so much G-force that that can't even lift there arms.

"Tom, I am going to say this once! Do not mess with me! You do not know what I've been through, nor what I've seen. I am just as capable as you Tom. I don't want to have to do this again. We both know the Dark Arts...and it could be a tough duel, but thats not what I want. We are equals whether you like it or not." She let go of the spell, and he slumped to the floor. "I do not want to hurt you or get into this again." Oh man was that a lie, but she couldn't kill him.

She knew that, you can't go back in the past to kill someone unless they were meant to die at that exact time. She was here to change something. She just didn't know what yet.

Tom stood up. And subconsciencously pushed his slightly long, ebony hair out of his eyes.

"You don't know anything, Mione! You may think you do, but you don't! We shall call a truce for now, but do one thing against me..." He paused, either to collect his thoughts or to change his mind about what he was going to say. "I'm going to bed."

With that he walked away. Hermione turned to go in her room. No matter how beautiful this room is, she couldn't sleep in there. So she thought of the black silk nightgown that Ginny bought her last Christmas, then snapped her fingers and she was wearing what she thought of. It was beautiful. It came down to about midthigh and had lace around where it V'd down to her cleveage. Kind of sexy, she thought, but I'm not try to impress anyone. She summoned the comforter and a pillow from the bed, and walked out to one of the leather couches.

While laying down she thought of the days events. Meeting Tom, getting sorted into Slytherin, the dead guy in her room, to the fight just now. She had let it known that she could do wandless magic. It really isn't all to common among teenagers, I hope he doesn't use this against me, she thought. Hermione could see why everyone liked Tom, he had a gentle and extremely handsome face. And an extremely gentleman like persona.

If he wasn't so arrogant and wasn't about to become one of the worst wizards of all time, then she would have a go at him. He was honestly one of the most gorgeous boys she had ever seen. Being around 5'11, slim, but not skinny. You could see his clearly well defined biceps and stomach through his t-shirt. Damnit. That doesn't change anything. No matter what he looks like. Harry and Ron would kill her for thinking like that, especially Ron

Hermione didn't exactly know what stopped her from telling Ron she loved him back. The crush she had on him in fourth year only lasted a month. Maybe it was because she didn't want to loose his friendship or maybe she just didn't love him like he loved her. She needed to sleep, today was the longest day ever, and tomorrow was going to be even longer. She closed her eyes, and with one final thought of zombies coming out of her closet to eat her, she fell asleep. 


	4. Classes

-Meanwhile, in Tom's room...- 

What the bloody hell? Hermione DeLance knew the Dark Arts, could do wandless magic expertly, and presumes to know who and what I am all about!

If she wasn't so infuriating and against him, he would of thought that she was overly perfect.

What the hell was going on? He finds some random girl on the grounds that he has to carry back into the castle, which was quite easy...she's a bit too small. Then he has to share a room with said girl...then he gets challenged by SAID girl, then he looses a duel by said girl. A girl. A 5'5, 110 pound girl.

A pretty girl, the evil side of his conscience said. Who cares! The other side shot back. He was going to find out about the DeLance girl. If he's lucky then maybe she could join his ranks. Oh, would she be an asset.

Tom took off his pants, quickly followed by his shirt. Which left him in only his green boxers. Climbing into bed, in a sour mood, he decided he would do everything in his power to know Mione (he subconsciously decided he liked this better than Hermione) DeLance.

She acts as if I've killed someone..like I'm evil or something. What is she hiding? Does she know I've killed my fathers family? How could she?

Tom rolled over and closed his eyes, and why the hell was that disgusting dead guy in her room? With a frustrated sigh, Tom fell asleep.

As the sun rose up over the Hogwarts grounds a boy awoke with a start. He had the weirdest dream. It was him and Mione and they were walking through the Forbidden Forest to meet with a redhead Tom had never seen before, Mione was holding his hand. When she saw the other boy, she immediatly let go of his hand and ran to the other boy. Then it ended. Even right now, he could feel the jealousy running through him.

He no idea why, and it was starting to put him in a bad mood, and it wasn't even 8 a.m. Tom draped his feet over the, side of the bed and headed to the bathroom. He showered quickly, got dressed, and went down into the common room only to find Mione sleeping on the couch.

She was laying on her stomach with the covers hanging loosely around her waste. Pity she's such a know-it-all..well,bitch or else he would think that she's pretty. Tom figured he should probably just wake her up, who would want to be late on their first day of classes?

"Mione," she didn't move, so he cleared his throat.

That didn't work either. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook, she started to stir.

"Mione, wake up, breakfast is about to start..."

"Mmmm. H-Harry?.." Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into the dark green, almost black eyes of Tom Riddle.

"Not quite. Tom, you might know me as Hogwarts greatest or maybe as "Tom Riddle, the most-handsome boy of all time...or maybe.."

"Tom! Okay, I get it." Hermione felt kind of bad for the way she had acted yesterday, honestly, she knew of what was to become of this boy, but...he wasn't who he is yet. He was well on his way though, having so many people wrapped around his finger, him saying people consider him a 'Lord'. He can be saved...

She just had to figure out how.

"Listen, Tom. I, um, wanted to apologize for..er, attacking you. It's just that I'm not one to be spoken down to. And neither are you. So maybe we can just call it a truce, and not talk down to each other..and..um, not cast Dark Curses at each other?" Hermione said this all in a hesitant voice. She wasn't quite sure how he would react. And oddly, she was scared.

Tom stared at Mione for a few seconds before responding. A truce? Like she's my equal...? I suppose I couldn't really do with an enemy just yet...so...

"Sure. I suppose we can call it a truce. Breakfast starts in 10 minutes, I assume that you will get your schedule and be introduced to the school. So hurry up." He said while heading for the portrait.

Well, at least he agreed, Hermione thought. Today should be eventful. Getting her class schedule, then going to talk to Dumbledore about that...man. Deciding to waste no more time, Hermione went into her room to get dressed. She grabbed her bag, shrunk all of her books (she didn't know what classes she was going to have, so she decided to bring all of her books) and left the room.

When she arrived in the great hall, she took a step towards Gryffindor out of habit, but realized that she was in Slytherin and headed the opposite way.

Everyone was giving her suspicious and curious glances as she sat down at the very end of the table away from everyone. She had spotted Tom. He was at the center of the table with a man who looked exactly like Draco Malfoy. Grandparent, perhaps? Then on either side of him were about three large, burly boys, or it could of been just two, they were so big she had a hard time telling how many of them there were!

More Crabbe's and Goyle's, just great! She caught the stare of a girl the was next to the Malfoy look alike, and she was giving her the worst possible death glare she had ever received. What the bloody hell?

She just got here and already she's making enemies.

I knew I belonged in Gryffindor, she said to herself.

Suddenly, Headmaster Dippet stood up and got the attention of the whole hall.

"Good morning students! I do hope your first day goes splendid! We have a new student that I would like to introduce to you. Hermione DeLance, will you please stand?" Hermione did as she was told, she heard a couple cat calls and immediatly felt her face begin to flush. "Hermione has been home-schooled her whole life and has recently decided to attend Hogwarts, she is in her 7th year, and obviously a Slytherin. I trust, students, that you will be kind and help Miss DeLance with whatever she needs. Have a good day!"

She sat down instantly. Almost everyone was still staring at her! She felt a hand on her shoulder, so she turned around to look up into the chubby face of Professor Slughorn himself! Finally, another familiar face.

"Hello Miss DeLance, I am your Head of House, Professor Slughorn! I have your schedule here, quite a load you have there, all NEWT classes, can't wait to see how you'll do in Advanced Potions with me! We are making a quite tricky potion today, Pozione Sognando, as I like to call it...or, in todays terms, the Dreaming Potion. Well, have a good day, see you in class!" He said all of this in an overly cheerful voice. It annoyed her to no end!

Taking a look at her chart, she had all the same classes that she would have been taking if she were in school in her time. Advanced: Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures. Perfect, she had dropped Muggle Studies, Ron was right, I'm muggle enough, what else could I possibly want to learn? And Astrology was no better than Divinition, plus, ever since she saw Hagrid being stunned from atop the tower, she has had an errie feeling about going up there.

Hogwarts went on a weird weekly schedule. Monday's she had Arithmancy, Double Charms, History of Magic, and a free period until dinner. This was going to be her easy day, she could tell.

Tuesdays she had Double Potions, DADA, a free period, lunch, Herbology, and Transfiguration. Not too bad, Double Potions might slow her down a bit.

Wednesdays she had Care of Magical Creatures, a free period, Charms, History of Magic, then she had lunch and was free for the rest of the day. Not bad, either.

Thursdays were gruesome! Double Arithmancy, Double DADA, lunch, then Double Transfiguration. Pack full.

Fridays. Oh lovely Fridays, Potions, Herbology, two free periods! Then Care of Magical Creatures. Lovely.

She was aroused from her thoughts, when Tom plopped down beside her.

"All NEWT's, eh? That means all four houses are together, so we don't have to worry about getting stuck with the Gryffindors..." Hermione tried to ignore what he said about her old house, what got her attention more was the fact that he had said 'we'...

"Does that mean you are in all NEWT classes as well?" She asked, trying hard not to sound too upset.

"But of course, Miss DeLance. How could Hogwarts greatest mind not be in Advanced classes?" Tom inquired while wearing a charming smile.

"Of course, Tom..."

"But, I'm afraid while you have Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic, I will be in Muggle Studies and Divinition." He said pretending to be sad.

"Oh darn, darn, darn. Anywho..I'll just be going to Potions now...don't want to get lost, see you then." Hermione said hastily as she scurried out of the Great Hall.

Great, we have to share a dorm, and all of our classes except two, what else? He'll start wearing my skirts and I'll start wearing his pants? She laughed inwardly at the thought of Tom in a skirt. Oh, he would look like such a...pansy.

Hermione was halfway down to Potions when she heard a voice calling her name.

"HEY! Wait up! Gosh you walk quick!" A boy and girl, apparently in Ravenclaw, by their robes, were standing in front of her trying to catch their breath.

"Yes?'' She asked trying not to sound annoyed. She was avidly thinking about what to do with Tom, and they just interrupted her thoughts.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves, we are the Ravenclaw 7th year prefects. My name is Jesse Coroner, and this here is Alice Shoemaker. We figured that you probably haven't got the chance to meet many people yet, and well, we just wanted to say hello." Jesse said, a little out of breath.

I wonder how he would react if he were to find out that I made out with his grandson...hm.

"Oh, you're right. I haven't met many people. Hermione DeLance," she said while sticking her hand out. Alice shook it, while Jesse gave it a light kiss on her knuckles.

"We're on our way to Potions, I'm assuming that's where you are heading?" The boy asked, Hermione nodded and they continued to walk.

Alice and Hermione began a light conversation on books, it seemed to her, that Alice was just a book worm as she, and she liked that.

"...I mean, I know my marks aren't as good as Tom's, but..."

"Too true, Shoemaker, they aren't." Tom said while walking past with his croonies.

"Shove off, Tom!" Alice shouted after him. She seemed to give him an awkward, dreamy look as he passed...

"That boy infuriates me to no end! Answering all the questions in all the classes! Of course the Professors call on him! He's their favorite!" Alice ranted, clearly out of her daze.

"Try sharing a dormitory with him." At Alice's confused look, she elaborated. "The Headmaster gave me the old Headgirls room..."

"Oh. Boss." Hermione could tell she was jealous. Maybe she liked Tom? Or maybe she just wanted the space.


	5. Malfoy!

They arrived in the potions room as the professor was having everyone come stand in the front of the classroom. He said once everyone arrived he was going to give them assigned seats. Alice whispered into her ear that Slughorn put all his Slytherins in the front row with a less capable potions maker, but if his Slytherin isn't that good, that means either her or this girl named Hailey Thompson, who was an advanced sixth year potions maker from Gryffindor, get put with them. 

"Alright, now that we are all here," Slughorn gave a pointed look to a smirking Gryffindor. "we can begin. Now, I have made my seating chart previously, so you do not get to pick your partners." A groan emitted from the class.

Hermione turned to look at the room. Each row on both sides of the class had four seats, with two tables and one cauldron on each table.

"The first row, first desk will be Thompson and Malfoy," One Gryffindor and a cocky Slytherin made their way up to the front, "Shoemaker and Black," Alice turned to give her a pointed look that said 'See?', "Riddle and Stevens" Tom made his way to sit down with as a frightened, small boy with big, rimmed glasses trailed behind him. "And the last group in that row is DeLance and Coroner."

Great, she thought, hopefully he's smarter, funnier, nicer, and not as arrogant as his grandson. She turned and gave Jesse a smile and led them to their seats. She could feel Tom's eyes on her as she sat down.

"At least I'm not stuck with Malfoy again." Jesse had whispered into her ear.

"I'm not sure I'm much better..." Hermione said with a smile and without looking at him.

Hermoine assumed he took that sentence as the end of their conversation for the time being.

"Today we are making Pozione Sognando! Miss DeLance, if you could just tell the class what that means..." Hermione sighed, they had made this potion in 5th year.

"Pozione Sognando means the Dreaming Potion." He smiled at her.

"And what does it do?" This must be a test, she thought. To try and see if she was intelligent enough to be in his class.

"The Dreaming Potion is given to someone who is having continuous nightmares, unlike the Dreamless Sleep Draught, this one will make you relive your happiest moment, over and over, until the time when you wish to be awoken. It only works for so long, then the person becomes immune to it. Although it can be right useful when you want the nightmares to stop, it is likely to cause hallucinations at random points in the day if you've taken it for over two weeks." She knew her stuff, and she was going to let everyone know that.

"Fantastic! 10 points to Slytherin! Tom, seems to me like you have a little competition now." Professor Slughorn said while giving Tom a huge smile.

"I'm sure, Professor, that it's nothing to worry about." Hermione gave him a death glare. She knew what he meant. 'Nothing to worry about..' Like she was nothing. He was holding his truce...but he was cheating in some small way.

When Potions ended, Hermione had successfully brewed the Dreaming Potion. Next she had DADA, a free period, lunch, Herbology, then Transfiguration. All with Tom, who had kept a close eye on her all through Potions. She had a feeling that he didn't like to feel threatened. And she was doing just that.

During the rest of the day, Hermione continued to answer every question thrown at her correctly. Surprising Madame Louis, her Herbology teacher, Dumbledore, her Transfiguration teacher, and a very handsome man, named Antonio Berrati, who was her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He said on Thursday they would be having a duel.

This wasn't exactly good news to Hermione. She already knew if she was somehow disarmed, she would automatically resort to wandless magic. Well, I just won't get disarmed, she thought. Hermione really, really, REALLY, did not want people knowing what she could do, or what she's done in the past.

Before she knew it dinner was over and she was on her way back to the dorm. Let's see, things to do. Get grades up to where they used to be, don't let her powers out during that duel, find a way to change Tom...she felt a presence behind her, she slowed her pace, but before she could do anything a hand a gripped her around her mouth and a arm had snaked its way around her waist.

Hermione was being drug in the opposite direction, she kicked and bit, but that didn't seem to get her anywhere, the arms around her were just too strong. She heard a door opening behind her and then there was nothing but black inside the room.

Hermione was thrown to the ground with binds around her arms. The light came on and she could see who her attacker was. It was Malfoy, whose name she had come to know as Abraxis, then there was that girl who was always with Tom, whose name was Romilda Black, but she had heard people calling her Romi.

They must of put a Silencing Charm on her, because she could see ther lips moving, but she wasn't hearing anything.

They took the charm off and began to speak to her.

"Ah. Miss DeLance. Welcome to Hogwarts, don't get too comfortable with that mudblood Shoemaker, Slytherins do NOT associate with them..." Abraxis had leaned down with his face hovering mere inches above hers.

"And don't forget the blood traitor, Coroner." Added Romi.

"Oh yes, you see, we are going to let you off this time, because you just did not know. Tom should of told you, but I'm sure he had his reasons of not. You see, Hermione, when one of our own is caught speaking to people of less value, for reasons other than school or business, we punish them.

"Oh yes, don't look so surprised, surely you've heard of Slytherins reputation? You belong with us, or else you wouldn't be here. Romi, in second year, forgot this rule...right Romi?" Abraxis turned around to address Romi.

She looked down at him with a sneer on her face.

"Of course I remember, Malfoy! You guys tied me to a goal post and stole all my cloths!" Hermione looked at her with pity, she could obviously tell that was a soft spot for her.

"Do you understand, Hermione? I'm only looking out for your safety..." Hermione rolled her eyes and struggled with her bindings even more.

"Pardon me, Malfoy, for not quite understanding these terms. And what, might I ask, will happen if I disobey?" God, she hated this Malfoy more than Draco!

"Well, then we kill you! It's simple really, you do as we say, or you die..."

Hermione was about to retaliate with her own comeback, when the door opened and Tom Riddle strolled in. He halted at the scene before him. He looked at Romi who had her arms crossed over her chest pouting, then to Abraxis who was hovering very close to Hermione who was on the floor in binds.

She stared him directly in the eyes, as if daring him to aid in what they were doing.

"What's going on here?" He asked, no demanded.

"Why Tom," Tom had never really liked Abraxis, he was just a good someone to have around, "Miss DeLance has been hanging out with those Ravenclaw prefects, and we decided to teach her a lesson."

Tom smiled at him.

"Well. You're lucky she's tied up, or else you'd probably be dead. Because with the look she's giving you right now, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near here when those binds give, which looks to be pretty soon." Malfoy gave Tom a confused look then looked back to Hermione.

When he saw her, he immediatly jumped up. Hermione's eyes were a dark brown if not black, which was odd, since her eyes are usually light brown, and they had a red tint in them. It was the look in her eyes, more so than the color. Anyone would have chills sent up their spine if that had someone look at them like that.

She wanted to kill him. And Tom could tell, her binds we getting extremely thin.

"Abraxis, Black, you two should probably leave..." Tom said while looking at Mione with intrigue.

"Right!" They said simultaneously, while running out the door.

As soon as they were gone, Tom took out his wand and ended the incantation placed on her. She layed there for about a minute before abruptly standing up and running toward the door.

Before she could get fully out the door Tom, grabbed her around the waist, spun her around and pulled her back into the room.

"Tom! Let me go! You saw what he was doing! Trying to tell me who I can and cannot speak with! I'm going to fucking kill him!" She didn't know if she meant it, but as of right now, she knew she would severly hurt him if he were near. One would normally only hear Hermione curse like that if she fell...but, this was different. And with the annoyingly tight hold around her middle, Tom had to let her go, because she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of his muscular grasp.

Tom merely raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"Mione, my dear dorm mate, you are but 17, you don't need a murder under your belt already!" Hermione gave him a cold stare, he shouldn't speak of what he doesn't know.

"Thomas! My dear nuisance! You shouldn't speak of what you don't know!" With that she wiggled as he let her out of his grasp and headed to the door, "Don't worry, I won't kill your precious follower...yet."

Once again, Tom was dumbfounded. Did she just say that she has killed? And follower? What does she know of my followers? Is there a rat about?Surely not. No one would ever defy me. Tom let out a frusterated sigh. He seemed to be doing a lot of those lately. Mione DeLance intrigued him more than anyone had...EVER! It was bloody annoying!

It was odd. Too odd. He knew he shouldn't even care, but he did. Someone like her just didn't come from nowhere.

She was intelligent. Powerful. Gorgeous. And seemed to know a hell of a lot about him. Saying things like 'people are stupid to believe you' and 'blah blah blah followers' and 'I know Tom Marvolo Riddle!' He mimicked her voice in his head. How the hell did she even know his middle name!No one knew that. Except for Dumbledore possibly. I bet thats who told her. Always meddling in people business, that Dumbledore.

He honestly did not know what was going on. He knew why Malfoy attacked her and told her to stay away from the mudbloods, but he didn't know why Mione sat there all the way thru it. She could of easily gotten out of that hold and hurt Black and Abraxis pretty bad. So why had she just sat there? Perhaps to hear what he had to say...perfect strategy if you ask me...


	6. Fedele

-Back in the Heads room...- 

Oh how to kill Malfoy!

Hermione had entered the common room in quite a huff. The girl in the portrait didn't even ask for the password! She just let her in.

She could not believe the nerve of him! Telling her who she could and couldn't speak with...AHHH! Hermione couldn't wait to leave this place, to get away from all the 'Pureblood High Rollers'...hell, she had a better chance of fitting in with people who were madly in love with God, and totally against witchcraft!

Tom was right, they had better run. And she didn't really need a murder under her belt...well, in this time anyway. How come Tom did not help with what they were doing? Surely he hates me speaking with them as much as they do...

Hermione walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. She needed to cool off. Before she did something that she'd regret. Looking to her right, she saw the humongous book shelves. Thats it, I need to read!

Hermione stood in front of it for about 5 minutes before finally deciding on "Time Is Of the Essence." She still did need to find a way back anyways. After about 10 minutes of reading, Tom walked through the portrait hole, he must of saw her immediately, because he made a B-line for her.

"Mione, Dumbledore said we are to meet in his office now to discuss what happened last night..."

"Alright, Tom. I'm sorry for running out, I know you were just, uhm...trying to prevent death...thank you." Hermione knew she should at least thank him, for holding her back until Malfoy was clearly out of range. "I wasn't quite right in the mind back there..."

"Are you ever?" Tom asked as he started toward the portrait hole.

Hemione followed staring daggers at his back...

As soon as they entered Dumbledore's office, they got down to business. After Tom and Hermione asked all of their questions, they headed back to their dorms in complete silence.

Hermione kept thinking over what Dumbledore had said. Apparently, the man, was working for Grindelwald as a spy in the Ministry. He had given him plenty of information, but he was also giving information to the Ministry. Then, Grindelwald was not one to be fooled, and found out. He had personally killed Marcus Goodrich, and port-keyed him to a spot where he thought no one would ever look.

Hermione figured he had to know about there not being a Headgirl for a couple of years. Then again, she thought Port-keys could only be activated if they were in the spot that they want the person to return to. So wouldn't that mean Grindelwald had access to her bedroom into Hogwarts.

She shuddered, I am DEFINITELY not sleeping in there anymore.

"What?" Tom had stirred her from her thoughts, he must of seen her shudder.

"Oh...it's just that, it's such a nice bedroom, and I'm never going to sleep in there..." Hermione said sadly.

"Why not? Because you're scared of a dead guy that isn't even in your room anymore?" He said in annoyed tone.

Hermione decided to tell him what she knows about portkeys.

"So you're afraid to sleep in there, because if Grindelwald got into your bedroom once, he could obviously do it again..." Tom concluded after what Hermione had told him. "I wouldn't worry about it, Grindelwald most likely used some advanced port-key magic and put him in there from hundreds of miles away."

That made her feel a little bit better, but a full year on the couch, just fantastic! Maybe she could look up how to do wards and put them up around her bedroom. But wards drain your magic, so you'd need to have another person there. Great, now she has to find someone to trust.

"I would offer you my room, Mione, but I'm in there...and, well, I like my room and my privacy."

This caught Hermione in mid-thought. Did Tom just say something remotely nice? Unbelievable! What is the world coming to?

"Thanks, Tom. But I'm sure I will fair just fine on the couch until I can put up wards around my bedroom." Tom raised his eyebrows at this.

"You'd need another," He said as Hermione said the password to their dorm, "it will drain you if you do it alone. I could...possibly help if need be."

Hermione took a glance at him. Now he was offering help! Yeah right! He would probably put up wards to backfire on her wards, and invite Grindelwald to her room!

"I'll think about it Tom..." She said as he headed to his room.

What a long freaking day! Are all my days going to be this long here? Thankfully she didn't have to write her essays, she already had most of them in her trunk from her last year at Hogwarts! She figured this is an immense perk, the past being so behind the future.

She transfigured her cloths into a black tank-top and black silk pajama bottoms and summoned her blanket and pillow from her room. She really needed sleep. Tomorrow was Wednesday and she had Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, a free period, History of Magic...then she was free from lunch and on.

Fantastic. Maybe she could catch up on her sleep.

Wednesday was a good day. Jesse and Alice were in Charms and History of Magic with her, and Tom was only in her Charms class.

Care of Magical creatures went well enough, they are going to start studying Thestrals by next class. It's kind of a frightening thought, the last time she was around Thestrals she couldn't see them, but now...well, she was excited and scared to see what they actually look like.

On her way to Professor Binns room for Charms, Alice and some other girl she didn't know came running up to her.

"Mione! Oi! Hold on there!" Anyone could hear Alice screaming from a mile away.

"You will so not believe what just happened in Divinition!...Oh, this is Amy Boot, she's a Hufflepuff 7th year, she has a twin nuisance running around here somewhere, his name is Arnold..." Oddly enough, Alice said this all in one breath.

Hermione exchanged formalities with the girl. She seemed nice. Standing at only 5 feet, with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair, she was almost a splitting image of Terry!

"Anyways, Mione, Professor Craft went insane on Tom today with predictions of his death! She kept on saying things like, 'Your plans are going to be tampered young one!' and 'Do not take the long road, it leads you further from your desires...'" She paused to laugh. "Oh gosh, he gave her the rudest looks you could possibly imagine! Then he stood up and said, 'If you're done with this nonsense, I will be leaving...' Then he just walked out!"

Hermione was perplexed. This was so not like Tom. Standing up to a teacher? Letting his guard down and acting like the arrogant boy he really was...odd. Tom was going to be in a foul mood tonight, she thought.

They continued on their way to Charms making idle chat about random things, who Amy and Alice fancied. When Alice refused to admit who she fancied, Hermione decided to take her chances and ask if it were Riddle himself...

That turned out to be a bad idea.

"Excuse me, Hermione, but you do not know what you are talking about! You are just like all the other Slytherins! Arrogant and..and MEAN! You are no better than Abraxis Malfoy! Now, why don't you sit with your own kind today! And give up on mudbloods like me!" Alice then proceeded to stalk off.

"Alice, it-it was just a question! I'm sorry!"

Alice made a rude gesture and beckoned Amy to follow her.

"Bloody great! Fantastic..stupid Hogwarts with its stupid friends and Tom and SLYTHERINS!" She murmured to herself. Hermione couldn't figure out why Alice had made her so upset...she just couldn't refrain from mumbling random things that were irking her lately.

"Ah, I can't be that bad, can I?"

Hermione whirled around...

"That Alice has quite a temper. I'd watch out for her hexes if I were you...or, she IS just a muggle, so you could forget her completely..." Tom drawled on. Why must he always drawl...as if talking is an inconvenience?

"Shove it, Tom...I'm not in the mood. And you are worse than you know..." She really just needed a bath. And maybe to drink away her problems, Remus said that was a bad road to take, for he had once traveled down it.

"Mione, Mione, Mione...don't you know I never give up? Come on, I'll walk you to Charms, and you can sit with your rightful house." He said as he grabbed her hand to link through his arm.

When they entered the Charms room, she could automatically feel someones gaze on her. She turned to look at Alice, who was giving her a death glare, either from being mad at her or from being jealous that she was on Tom's arm. Hermione took a quick glance at Amy to see that she was giving her an apologetic smile.

She smiled back.

Tom let go of her arm and continued down the rows until the last seat. Truly, honestly, not wanting to be alone back there with him, she took a seat with a boy, whose name was...something...Zambini? She was pretty sure it was some weird Italian name...Fedele?

She was a little patchy on her Italian, but it had to mean something like 'kind' or 'nice' or 'loyal'? Right?Oh, nevermind!

"Hi," he said in a sweetly accented voice, "my name is Fedele Zambini, but you can call me by my middle name, Andy. You're new right?"

He stuck out his hand for her to take. Oh, she definitely took it. And he laid a brief kiss on her knuckles.

Zambini was a handsome boy, he had pitch black hair that hung in to his piercing blue eyes. From what she knew, he was Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team and he was around 5'10. So that means he has a good body right?

Bad, Hermione! No!

Of course he wasn't anywhere as attractive as Tom, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Hello," she said finally, "I'm Hermione DeLance. Yes I'm new, it's nice to meet you.." He gave a charming smile.

Just then Professor Binns decided to float through the wall and announce the beginning of class.The whole while through Hermione and Andy's conversation a pair of dark, dark green eyes was watching them.


	7. The Duel

Bloody Zambini, who does he think he is? Pushing himself on others like that, Tom thought angrily. 

Class went by, just as boring as ever. Hermione realized that Professor Binns gives out way more homework in her time, than what he does now! Only one essay a week! That's preposterous!

She took one last glance at Andy before she left the classroom, with a scowling Tom in her wake.

By the time dinner had come and past, Alice was still not speaking with her. She even turned down her apology when she went up to her in the Great Hall! How can anyone be that mad over an assumption? Girls were all the same, whether they were intelligent or slutty. The same!

She was free after lunch, and found that it benefited amazingly, she got her homework done along with a couple hours of sleep. Perfect!

Hermione found it odd that when she fell asleep earlier she was laying on the couch with a book on her chest and when she woke up the book was on the table and she had a blanket over her. She just passed it off as the house elves doing their job, but her conscience thought otherwise.

'Tom did it' It said in a taunting voice.

'Shut up, what did I tell you about talking to me when I'm not alone. I'm almost to my common room so just hold on!'

'You think he's cute! Na nah na nah nahh!'

"I DO NOT!" Oops. She definitely just yelled that out loud. Taking a quick look around to make sure no one saw her, she sprinted to her dorm.

She still had so much on her mind! Finding Ron, and what time in her period is doing! And if by changing what she is supposed to will bring her parents back. And Ginny! And Neville. Tears had come to her eyes at these thoughts. Blast! Moody had specifically trained her to shield her emotions! And so far, out of Ron, Ginny, Harry, and her...she was doing the worst.

How is that even possible? When she was the best in the group at Legimency and Occulmency. Hm. Maybe that's how she can figure out what Tom's planning. Hermione knew he had to be up to something. The Chamber of Secrets happened in his 5th year, and he killed his father in his 6th year...oh god, he has done just as much as me! He's even killed...willingly!

Maybe she should get a move on with her work on changing this time. If she's even supposed to, no! This time is meant to change, so think like that Hermione! It will change!

Hermione let out an irritable sigh, she grabbed her Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration books and put them in her bag. Just to be prepared, in case she was running late.

Oh! A bath, she thought.

Hermione made her way up to her room and grabbed some red basket ball shorts, (Have basketball shorts even been invented yet? she asked herself.) underwear and a sports bra type tank-top. It was getting increasingly warm laying next to that fire each night, so she decided to tone down her outfit a bit.

Walking into the bathroom, she turned on all 10 taps and watched as the tub filled with magnificent smelling bubbles. She stripped off her cloths and hopped in, letting the scolding water hit her body in a peaceful manner. Hermione had laid there for about 10 minutes until she heard an odd noise coming from Tom's room.

More so a voice.

"Darme alimenta; darme la mobilità! Darme la forza; e darme governa! Lasciare sono; lasciarme porta. Lasciare sono; lasciarme porta. Sono l'un. Avrò il controllo. Sono il potere. Sono l'un..." It was Tom.

She knew that chant. She knew what he was trying to do. Trying to take the power from the elements and put them into himself. It hasn't been proven yet in this time, but that chant turns out to be a hoax.

She got out of the tub and draped a towel around her and slowly opened Tom's door.

He was sitting in the middle of his bed with his shirt off, looking over a text. If she wasn't so weary right now, she might have noticed just how good he looked with his shirt off.

"Damnit!" He cursed. "Darme alimenta! FUCK!" Hermione let out a squeal at his outburst.

He turned his fiery eyes on her.

"What are you doing?" Tom yelled. "I thought I told you to knock!"

He got off the bed ever so slowly.

"I-I, uh, heard you yelling so I came to see what the matter was...I'm sorry!" She said as she stepped fully into the room forgetting she was in only a towel.

Tom's eyes drifted down her body then back up to her eyes.

"It's nothing. Mind your own business. Now put something on before you catch a cold.."

Hermione looked down at herself and blushed, she apologized around 20 times before going back into the bathroom to get dressed. She brushed her teeth and her hair, she said the spell she has been casting on her hair since 5th year.

"Direttamente!" It was a Straightening Spell, but with her locks it tamed it down to delightfully curly.

She grabbed 'Time Is Of The Essence' off her desk and bounded down the stairs to read. She plopped down on her makeshift bed and eagerly began to read.

Hermione couldn't quite keep her mind on the book in front of her. Images of Tom on his bed WITHOUT his shirt on came into her mind. She needed to pick up a hobby again. She's only had 3 in her life time: reading, swimming, and karate and any other form of fighting.

The summer had really toned up her body. A perfect hourglass shape, Ron once said. Her breast were definitely not those of Pansy's, but they were nice, and she was happy with the way they were. Not big hips, but curvy, you could definitely tell she was a woman. The best part of her body, she thought, was her stomach. Not one ounce of fat. You could just see her four pack if the light hit it correctly.

"Are you even reading that book?" Hermoine let out a gasp as she looked across her to where the sound had come from.

"Tom?! How long have you been there!?" She groaned inwardly. He could of easily read her mind when he defenses were so low. And damnit, he put on a t-shirt.

"Since before you came down. You know, I'm sure Zambini," he spat the name, "would just love to see what you sleep in..."

Hermione looked down at her self, shorts and a sports bra. What was wrong with that?

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Tom eyed her up and down as she stood up to examine herself.

"Tom?"...she waited a few seconds. "Tom!" She said again, only this time a little bit louder.

"Hm? Yes? What?" Boys, all the same. Whether they were evil or not.

"I asked what was wrong with my attire?"

"It's a tad bit showy. Most girls don't wear that type of clothing. Do you do work out, or something of that manner?" He asked with a small blush on his cheeks. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled none-the-less.

"Do you?" She inquired. Wait, am I flirting with him? She asked herself disgusted.

"Yes, sometimes. I don't really have to though." He said as he rolled up his shirt to reveal a very well defined stomach. Hermione's cheeks flushed when her eyes followed the small happy trail he had that led down to...well, we all know where it goes. She definitely never thought of what Lord Voldemort would of looked like underneath his robes.

"I go swimming and practice fighting in my spare time, so if you consider that a work out, then yes, I do." She decided to answer his question instead of staring open-mouthed at his body.

"Interesting. Listen, just forget about what you may have seen or heard up in my room. And, I never do this, but since you've apologize once or twice...I'm sorry!" He spat out quickly. Once again, odd. Offering help, her to use his room, and now apologizing. Amazing. Maybe he does have a heart after all.

And for some reason, that scared her.

"Thanks Tom, I'll see you in the morning..." She gave him a sweet smile.

It made his heart flutter, wait, what? Since when do I go all romantic and since when do I have a heart? Tom thought to himself with a frown.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave." Tom got up and slowly walked to his door. "Oh, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with your attire.." He gave her a rare, small smile and went into his room.

What the hell! He was so sweet and funny and kind! In no way was he like the Tom Riddle of the future! Cruel, vile, and heartless. Were these the changes that were expected to happen? Or am I just fucking with the Dark Lord? Hermione started to get agitated now.

Tomorrow I am definitely going to the infirmary to get a Calming Potion!

The first couple hours of Hermione's Arithmancy class went well, until she realized that they were having a duel in Defense. She all of a sudden felt faint.

What if I accidentally do something wrong! What if...I..I curse someone with one of the Unforgivables! Hopefully Professor Berrati won't call on me. Please let him take pity on me because I'm new!

"Alright! Everyone, listen up. I want you to divide up by houses, then by gender. You have 5 minutes!" These were the first words of the attractive DADA teacher.

Hermione watched the three Hufflepuffs get sorted out, one boy and two girls. Which she was pretty sure their names were Amy Boot, Joshua Long, and Marietta Bones.

She then turned to the Gryffindors, there were six of them, three boys and three girls, whose names were Aiden Smith, Rupert Hernandez, Micheal Revalee, Miciaela Patil, Renee Bell, and a stuck up girl, who gave Hermione a dirty look named Amanda Cooper.

Then the Ravenclaws, who were all staring at the Slytherins with disgust. Alice must of told them something, she thought. There was six of them too. Alice and another girl named Clare Renot were the only girls, she noticed Jesse there with another boy who looked just like Amy, most likely her twin Arnold, then two other boys she didn't know.

She had somehow got in order in her house. Tom, Malfoy, Zambini, and this other boy Marcus Prince...possibly, all seemed to be in order. Hermione was standing next to Romi and this other short, super skinny girl named Cara or Cyra Goyle, she didn't exactly know.

"Good, good. Now that you are all sorted out, I would like you to go stand next to your dueling partner, I've tried to put the best with the better and the not-so-good with the okay, and I tried to keep the battle away from your own house. Now Hermione, I haven't actually seen you duel, so I put you somewhere in the middle. Alright. Here we go...

Revalee and Bones, Prince and Boot (Arnold), Renot and Smith, Goyle and Steen (one of the boys from Ravenclaw), Shoemaker and Patil. Alright, that's the first five groups. Let's see whose left," Berrati checked his list.

Everyone gave a collective shuffle to go and meet up with their previously assigned partner, while the rest took a couple steps forward.

"Hm, we have Amy Boot and Long left of Huffelpuff, Coroner and Micheals left of Ravenclaw, Then there are Hernandez, Bell, Cooper left of Gryffindor and we have Riddle, Malfoy, Zambini, DeLance, and Black left of Slytherin...Are we ready?"


	8. A date

The class gave a collective nod. 

"Boot and Cooper, Coroner and DeLance, Long and Black, Hernandez and Zambini, Bell and Malfoy, and Riddle and Micheals, my two best duelers! Okay, we can now begin with the first 5 duels, then we can see where the standings are...Revalee and Bones, your up!" Professor Berrati barked with a mischievous smile on his face.

Both teens took cautious steps up to the platform which Berrati had placed there for the duel. Hermione figured that this wouldn't last too long. They both looked too embarrassed to even be up there!

It started off well enough, Revalee sending a Leg Locking Jinx and Bones blocking it. It really didn't get much more interesting than that. It came out with Revalee finally disarming Bones.

Arnold Boot and Prince were up next. It was sad to say that Arnold really didn't even stand a chance, Prince was quick. Hermione absent-minded-ly wondered if he was in Tom's little group.

The next three duels went overly quick. Smith beat Renot with some respective spells, and Steen and Goyle lasted for 5 minutes until Steen cast and upside-down curse on Goyle and disarmed her. Tom was right, she should definitely watch out of Alice's hexes and apparently Patil should too, because she sent three different hexes in a flash of light and Patil was on her back with flowers coming out of her mouth.

"The standings so far are Revalee, Prince, Smith, Steen and Shoemaker! Nice wand work guys...Now, next we have Amy Boot and Cooper! Go on up!"

Cooper seemed to have an arrogant air about her. Which worked well to her advantage, because Amy seemed to be a tad bit intimidated. It was a good duel overall, Cooper accidentally sent a small cutting curse towards Amy and while she was distracted with the blood coming out of her cheek Amanda disarmed her.

Hermione was up next. Tom gave her a calculating glare, as if trying to predict what she was going to do. Jesse gave her a small wink before they were asked to bow.

"Stupefy!" Coroner yelled quickly, Hermione deflected it with a flick of her wrist.

"Impedimenta!" He shouted, once again Hermione deflected it.

"Incario! Rectusempra! Levicorpus!" Hermione was able to deflect the last two spells with a loud shout of 'Protego!', but she was momentarily surrounded by a wall of flames that was closing in on her quickly.

She swept her wand around in a circle as if to collect the flame, and whipped it towards Jesse, whom had a smug smile across his face. He jumped out of the way in time, but not before he could suffer a burn on his right shoulder.

He gave her a hard look, that was when Hermione decided she should end this now, before it got serious.

"Indietro!" She shouted, and Jesse was swept backward off the table. She took a quick glance at the Professor to see if he was going to say anything for her using an alledged 'Dark Curse', but he didn't and she gave time for Jesse to stand back up.

"Serpansortia!" He yelled and a beautiful Cobra coming zooming out of his wand.

Tom gave a weird start in his seat Hermione noticed. Parstletongue! Oh yes. I wonder if it will hurt his feelings if I dispose of it. Hm. Hermione pointed her wand at the snake and it was gone with a 'poof'.

She was honestly tired of this so with another flick of her wand and a silent murmur of Indietro and Expelliarmus, Jesse had flown backwards and had his wand flying towards Hermione's outstretched hand.

"Voiceless spells, I hardly noticed any of you so far using them. And you were supposed to learn them last year...well. DeLance won. So, whose next Long and Black, then Hernandez and Zambini, Malfoy and Bell, then finally Riddle and Micheals!"

Hermione scowled at the pretty-boy teacher as he clearly loved Tom and the cheeky Ravenclaw lad.

It's weird how the Slytherins have been taught differently than that of other houses. They all seem to have learned any possible harming spell when they were mere children. When Black dueled against Long, it was pitiful, though Long did use those noble spells, Black went dirty, and used spells that most 7th years weren't supposed to know until they entered adulthood.

Zambini is as talented as his looks are good. He seemed to be one of the more level headed Slytherins. One, because he didn't attack early. Two, because he bowed in the beginning, and three, he actually gave Hernandez a chance. Andy would knock Rupert off his feet, then give him time to stand back up, before knocking him down again. The duel could of honestly been over with in 2 minutes, but maybe it was just Zambini being sadistic, maybe he liked to see someone get knocked down, just to stand up and get knocked down again.

He had an odd grace about him. Alluring...maybe. Hm, maybe his mother is a Veela? That sure would do it.

The Professor eventually called the duel, and reprimanded Andy about when they are down, just take the wand and get it over with.

Malfoy was up next, Hermione was seriously hoping this Renee Bell girl would win. And it seemed she could. She had a determined look upon her face, and stood with power in her stance.

Malfoy's first strike was a Stinging Hex. Hermione winced, that was not a good one to be on the receiving end of. It felt like you were being burned and stabbed while someone rubs salt in your wound...

Malfoy obviously went for her eyes, but missed and got her cheek, which was bleeding perfusely.

Renee was more powerful than what she thought, because she whipped around and sent Abraxis flying backwards then lit his robes a-fire. Then she Accio'd his wand.

"Well, well! Malfoy...Bell, good duel. I see you have been reading Ms. Bell...excellent! Now, for our two best so far. Tom Riddle and Raul Micheals! Come on boys...I can't wait to see how you've been improving!" Said the Professor enthusiastically.

After around 10 minutes of dueling, several desk destroyed, a bloody nose, and a scream, Tom came out victorious.

It was amazing. Honestly, the best duel she had ever watched. Micheals was great, to say the least, but Tom was better...and to think, she had beaten him already.

Absolutely no 'Dark' curses. He didn't use one! All spells he has read about in the Library or ones he came up with on his own. Micheals was different, he flaunted his knowledge of the bad curses to everyone, and instead of firing back, Tom would send a desk flying in its path.

Outstanding.

You could obviously tell Micheals didn't like this type of dueling, because he kept yelling, 'Show them Riddle! Show them what you know!' Tom gave him the worst of looks, and Hermione was surprised to see that Raul didn't back down. Tom eventually hit him with an Impedimenta and a Stupefy within quick succession and Raul was sent sprawling on the floor.

"Amazing! Tom, I am so proud! Micheals, you did well, maybe next time," Hermione didn't think Raul heard him, for he had just got up and was swaying on the spot, "Well, here are the standings everyone!"

"We have Bell of Gryffindor with One! Riddle and Black of Slytherin with One! Zambini and DeLance of Slytherin with One!" Andy gave Hermione a quick, sweet smile. "Cooper and Smith of Gryffindor with One! Shoemaker and Steen of Ravenclaw with One! Prince of Slytherin with One, and Revalee of Gryffindor with One!"

He gave the class a large, proud smile.

"Now, for those of you who did not win, practice and maybe during the second duel this Christmas you can take over someone else's title. Alright, now for the house standings, we have Ravenclaw with 2, Gryffindor with 4, and Slytherin with 5. Maybe next time Hufflepuff! Now, all you can leave. I'll post next weeks duelers tomorrow."

Hermione hung back as to avoid a certain someone. Everyone was talking about how the Slytherins cheated and how they had help from the other side of the room. Now she knew exactly how Draco and the rest of the Slytherins felt. For one of the only good things they do, they get chastized for it. For no bloody reason! It makes her wonder if they are just jealous, and caused her to think back to her Hogwarts if she was ever jealous.

Well, in Snape's classes I was. But that was just favoritism. And I guess, I was sort of jealous that Malfoy could have his father do whatever he wanted. But that doesn't change anything! Draco is dead, and that bastard Lucius stole Ron!

Hermione felt the anger rise in her cheeks as she stormed out of the DADA classroom. She ignored all of the glances and such that she got as she made her way back to her dormitory. She definitely didn't want to proceed with the duel. Eventually there would be no one from any other houses left in the duel, and she'd have to take on someone from her own house.

Hermione decided to skip lunch and head up the the transfiguration tower early. She started on her Arithmancy homework. That class was probably going to be her hardest. These ruins were even more ancient than the ones she used to learn about.

Transfiguration went by quickly. Absolutely nothing happened, except for Dumbledore giving an extremely boring lecture.

"Mione!" Tom yelled as he was trying to catch up with her after class. "Can I walk you to dinner? I noticed that you weren't at lunch..."

Hermione gave him a half-smile. Tom was confusing. She didn't know what to think of his kindness, and when he was rude she expected it. She honestly didn't know him. Maybe...maybe this is how he really was...nice? Maybe he just had a temper...ugh!

"Sure Tom..." He gave her a grateful smile and linked her arm through his.

The whole while to the Great Hall was spent in a comfortable silence, until Zambini came bounding up behind them.

"Oi, Hermione! Do wait a moment!" Hermione turned around to wait for Andy.

She had expected Tom to give them some bit of privacy, but no, he stayed there, with his arm still wrapped around hers.

"Er, hello Hermione, hello Tom. Um, a word, please, Hermione?" Zambini asked hesitantly.

Hermione turned and gave Tom a small smile as she slipped her arm out to follow Zambini over the the staircases.

"I know we haven't had much time to talk, but I would like for us to possibly get to know one another better...maybe, um, yes...like on Friday night...could you, er, would you like to take a walk with me after classes and go for a swim? Or study..or no, we could just stay here...or maybe the library...whatever..." Hermione decided to cut him off.

"Andy! Of course, a swim would be great! I haven't much time to swim these days." He gave her an excited smile, then leaned down to give her a kiss on both cheeks.

"Tomorrow then! I will meet you here, after classes?" After Hermione's affirmative nod, he left.

She turned around to continue her trek to the Great Hall with Tom, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Odd, she thought.


	9. A Change of Thought

After dinner on Thursday night, with not one peep from Tom, Hermione decided her time was best spent by trying to at least stay in her bedroom and by finishing her homework. 

Friday's lessons went by like a breeze. Hermione even got out of Care of Magical Creatures early because Abraxis didn't believe in Thestrals, 'can't see them, aren't there'...so he doused his robe in the pigs blood and ran around in a circle until two of the Thestrals attacked him.

Once Hermione got back into her common room, she ran upstairs to put on one of her '40's style dresses. She liked this style. Dresses that show a little bit of clevage and that flare out at the bottom.

She decided to head down towards the front doors of the castle to meet Andy a bit early. She honestly didn't know what bathing attire the women back then wore. So she went with a two piece. The bottoms came with a miniskirt, and the top was just like a sports bra. Nothing too fancy.

Upon arriving in her common room, she found Tom sitting on the couch apparently waiting for her.

"Going out to meet Zambini, then?" He called out to her.

"Yes. We are going to go for a swim." Hermione didn't like the way Tom was looking at her. He had an odd glint in his eyes.

"Oh. What fun. You know that Zambini has a reputation right?"

Great, nice one minute, then he tries to spoil my night, thought Hermione.

"Oh really? And what might his reputation be? Showing a girl a fine afternoon? Being kind, and sweet?" She asked sarcastically.

"Kind and sweet? Please, that's all just an act Mione! I'm surprised at you. A smart girl like yourself, can't even see a fake right in front of you!" Tom said with a raised voice.

"I can see a fake, Tom, and he IS right in front of me!" With that, Hermione turned and left Tom all alone in the common room.

Hermione honestly didn't need to hear that Andy had a reputation. He's so sweet and handsome. What could his rep. possibly be? Maybe Tom is just making things up, can Tom even do that? I suppose he does have to have an imagination to think up all those cruel things he does.

Ugh, just relax. Everything is fine. You are just going swimming. As friends. Ask him about the reputation thing. It will be okay. Hermione reassured herself.

Andy met up with her at their designated spot. They walked down to the lake together talking about their classes and making fun of the teachers, all seemed to be going well. Plus, they weren't the only ones swimming at the lake. There were at least 15 other kids out swimming!

Hermione looked around at the other girls to see what they were wearing. Two pieces. Thank God. She looked back at Andy to see that he had already stripped off his clothes and was standing there in his suit. He's rather skinny, but had a good body none-the-less. Not as good as Tom's of course...stop it Hermione!

"Come on, then! There's only a couple hours left of sunlight!" With that he took off for the lake. She smiled at his back, and stripped down to her suit.

"Wow." Andy said as Hermione reached the lake. "You..l-look great!"

Hermione squirmed underneath his gaze. He was definitely a boob guy. She hurried up and ran into the water to get out of his line of sight. She kept her distance.

"So Andy. I heard from someone that you have a reputation..."

His face changed immediatly from a smile to a frown.

"Who said that?" His Italian accent thick.

"Oh, just some girls in the bathroom..."

"Hm..." And that was the end of the reputation conversation.

For the next hour or so in the lake went by nicely. They conversed easily, but something didn't feel right. Andy would get so close to her that she would feel his hand (or another part of his anatomy) rubbing against her leg. So, Hermione would scoot over, and be comfortable until he did it again.

Finally after the fifth time of scooting over, Hermione suggested he walk her back to her room.

"Do you think we could head back? I'm feeling a bit tired." Hermione asked.

"Sure, of course."

By the time they got to the outside of Hermione's common room her hair was almost dry and it looked like a big ball of fuzz.

"Well, here we are-"

"Do you think I could come in?" Zambini interjected quickly. "Tom won't let anyone in and I'm just...curious."

"Oh, um...well yes, I suppose. Just for a moment though." Damnit. You made passes at me all evening, and have made no success in those passes and you still want to come in?!

Hermione showed him around the common room, and they talked about the various books she's read from the bookcase so far. And how beautiful the fireplace is.

"So, can I see your room?" Andy asked in a seemingly innocent way.

"Sure." Hermione said as she laid her towel and wand down on the coffee table.

Hermione led him up the stairs into her bedroom. She subconsciencly decided not to tell him about the strange dead man in her wardrobe. She showed him her personal collection of books, and led him into the bathroom to show how big the tub is.

"Hermione, have I told you how beautiful you are?" Andy asked as he grabbed her hand and led her to sit on her bed.

"Um...no?" She said softly.

"Well you are. And...I would like it if we progressed some..." He said as he leaned in...

"Andy, I don-" But Hermione didn't have time to finish for Andy had pushed himself on top of her, pinning her to the bed, Hermione tried pushing him off, but he was definitely stronger than he looked.

"Mm..Andy..I...don't...we...no..."

There wasn't much she could do. It's not like she didn't like it. It's just that it didn't feel right. And there was definitely no connection between herself and Zambini. Slowly, but surely Hermione felt a hand creeping up her skirt. She started to push against his chest and say 'no'...but his hand persisted further until it hit the bottom of her swimsuit.

Finally Hermione shoved hard enough to get Andy to fall onto the floor.

"Andy! What the hell! I said no! Get out of my room!" Hermione yelled.

"No! I've never been turned down before! And I'm not about to begin with a prude like you! All afternoon I've watched as you've tried to get away from me, and I'm not taking it now!" His face was red with anger. He came towards her again, this time he threw her down with little grace.

"Zambini! Get away from me!" Hermione screamed...why, oh, why did she have to leave her wand downstairs!

"No, you're mine..." Andy ripped off her dress and threw it to the ground. Hermione had started to cry now. With her emotions haywire, she won't be able to use any wandless magic! This had never happened to her before. A man was about to have his way with her! And for her first time! This couldn't happen...it couldn't!

"NO!! TOM! HELP ME! TOM-" Andy clamped his hand over her mouth.

"No," he whispered, "Tom cannot help you. And he wouldn't anyways. There are so many things that you don't know about that guy..." His hand went down and gripped her breast tightly. Hermione let out a muffled scream.

"What the fuck is going on?" An angry Tom yelled.

Before Hermione knew what was going on Tom had ripped Zambini off of her and threw him to the ground with his wand pointed at his chest. She heard him say 'Taglio Bruciante' which is the same cutting curse he used on her the previous week. Various sizes of cuts and scrapes came about all over Andy's face.

"I've warned you once before Andy. About messing with people and things you shouldn't. If I ever see you near her again...I will kill you. Also, if I ever hear about this happening to another girl...I will kill you." Tom said with a fierce voice.

Andy took a quick glance at Hermione, who had pulled the covers up over her torso, then a quick glance at Tom. He knew he should get out of there quick, but Hermione would pay.

Tom turned around after Andy left. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. He's never comforted anyone before...

"Er, Mione...?" Hermione was looking straight ahead. Too stunned to do anything. So many thoughts. Did Andy just do that? Was I almost raped? Why did I call for Tom? Why did he protect me? Why? She looked up at Tom. He looked very handsome with a slightly worried look on his face. Hermione gave him a small smile and did the only thing she could think of.

She gave him a hug.

He was so warm in her embrace. She held him tightly to her, it didn't even matter that she was only in her bathingsuit.

Tom was floored. People didn't hug him. And he didn't hug people, but Hermione was holding him so close, and she smelled so nice, and he really didn't have a say in the matter. He liked it, and not just because she was hardly wearing anything. He wanted more of this so called 'hugging'.

Hermione released him at long last. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you...fo-for, and...well...thanks." Hermione said sheepishly.

"No problem, Mione." Tom said just as sheepishly. No problem? Tom thought to himself, I can't even think of anything better to say!

"And, I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Andy," She said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm going to go to bed now...Goodnight, Tom." She led Tom to the door and shut it behind him.

"Goodnight, Hermione..." Tom whispered to the door.

Tom couldn't figure out what it was about Mione that he liked. They hadn't really spoken much. Who the hell was she? Mione was smart, opinionated, gifted, beautiful, fiesty, bitchy, and funny. He's never liked a girl like this before. Sure, he is 17, but, most girls don't come up to his standards. They are either slutty and just like him for his looks, or they are so annoying and overly dumb that he can hardly stand to be around them!

Tom could hardly believe that Andy had done this. To another girl at that! First he heard about Zambini going after a fourth year, and now after Hermione. His threat wasn't a joke. He would kill him. He almost did after he once caught Andy spying on him when he was talking to Abraxis about their next meeting. Which he had been putting off a lot recently. Ever since the night Hermione came, that's why he was out so late. He was coming back from a beginning of school meeting with his 'followers' as he liked to think of them.

If he and Mione ever became friends or something more, he would have to tell her about his plans. And who he really is. Lord Voldemort. Maybe she would join his ranks, and stand next to him as his 'followers' wreck havoc on innocent towns. She was very beautiful...no, Hermione is too good to be with Voldemort, he thought, she's even too good to be with me...

For the rest of the weekend Hermione kept to herself. She let Tom bring her food when she needed, but mostly she stayed in her room reading, doing homework, or sleeping. She hadn't really had a good nights sleep since before she went out with Andy. Now it's Sunday night. Hermione just had to keep her distance from Zambini. Part two of the duel was on Thursday, so she had enough time to practice during the next week...although, she hardly needed it.

Tom had been overly kind lately. He didn't say anything that would make her mad and he wasn't teasing her. He read with her in her room, he did his homework on her floor while she was at the desk, he even brought her a glass of water when she had a nightmare on Saturday night.

If opinions had already been formed, but not for another 50 years, could you still form a new one about the same person, before you officially met them? This is so confusing, she thought! Hermione knew she didn't know Tom that well, but she knew Voldemort. Tom. Who was he? He was sarcastic, smart, powerful, kind, cute, but he was also arrogant, needy, stubborn, and a soon-to-be psychopath. Ugh, life is too hard.


	10. The Duel 2

Monday went by quickly for Hermione. The only thing remotely interesting that happened, was that Alice came up to the Slytherin table to apologize to Hermione. 

"I know I've been a real prat these last few days." You could definitely say that again, Hermione thought. "It's just that, well, what you said is true!" Alice said the last part in a whisper.

"Is it?" Hermione asked tentatively. Tom would never go for a girl like Alice, right?

"Yes. And I'm sorry I blew up at you, it's just...I always thought I hated him, and now I don't...and you made me realize it with just a couple of words! Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione!" Alice flung herself at Hermione to give her a hug. "It won't happen again."

Alice and Hermione got into a friendly conversation about the weekend, and how hard or easy the homework was. Hermione decided to leave the part about Andy (so far she hadn't seen said boy, which is definitely a good thing) out of her story, and told her she just sat around with Tom the whole weekend.

"Er, Hermione? Do you mind if I ask you a question?" asked Alice.

"Of course not, go ahead..." Hermione had a feeling that she knew what Alice was going to ask...and she didn't know if she had the right answer.

"Well, it's just that...you and...Tom are always together in that room, and he waves to you in the hallways, and walks you to class, and carries your bag for you..it's just...what I mean is...you don't li-like him, do you?"

Great. Let's see. Do I like Tom? Thought Hermione. He has been really sweet...and he does carry my books. He also protected me from Zambini...but he's EVIL! Hermione what is wrong with you! You could never like Tom...HE IS VOLDEMORT! She certainly needed Harry right now...she needed some sense knocked into her.

"Er...no! No, of course not!" Alice let out a sigh of relief. "Tom is so not my type. We are just friends...and he IS my roommate after all. We kind of have to get along..." Hermione let out a giggle remembering their duel on her first night at Hogwarts. "Anyways...I'm done with all my classes, so I'm going to head back to my room to write my Charms essay. I'll talk to you later Alice."

On the way back to her room, Hermione thought about what would happen if Alice and Tom started dating. Would Alice be in their common room all the time? Would she come back from class to find her and Tom making out on the couch? What about if she heard them having sex from Tom's bedroom? Could she still stand to even look them in the eyes? Alice is a mudblood though! So are you, thought her conscience. Yes, but Tom would date me, she thought back.

"But I don't like him!" Hermione said out loud.

She let out a loud sigh and continued down the corridor. I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him. Good, I just need to keep telling myself that...and everything will be fine!

The rest of the weeks classes came and went, they were still so far behind from when Hermione was in Hogwarts. She still had some of the old essays she's written, so half of the time she didn't even have to write her essay, which gave her more time of precious sleep.

On Thursday mid-morning, the morning of the duel in Defense, Hermione spotted Alice and Amy walking with Tom. Alice kept on accidentally bumping her shoulders in Tom's. She would apologize each time, and Tom would give her one of his charming smiles. She could tell he was getting annoyed, but Tom has always put on a good show about not saying 'mudblood' or anything derogatory in front of his other classmates. He's very conniving, isn't he? she decided. Must be the Slytherin.

"Are you ready for the duel, gorgeous?"

Hermione gasped and turned around, only to be face to face with Zambini.

"What's wrong Hermione, don't want to talk to me now?" He said in his (now) disgusting Italian accent while reaching out to cup her face

"No! Get away from me Zambini..." Hermione said as she slapped his hand away. "Tom's threat is still valid!"

"Tom's threat is still valid." He said mimicking her. "Right...Tom's off with his other girlfriends now. He left this one all alone..." Hermione was backing up into the wall now.

"Hi Hermione, Zambini...what's going on?"

Hermione turned around to face the voice. Oh, thank goodness. Arnold Boot!

"Arnold! Nothings going on, just going to class. Care to walk me there?" Hermione would do anything to get away from Fedele Andy Zambini right now.

"Sure...better hurry Zambini, class starts in five minutes..." Arnold called out to him.

Hermione linked her arm through Arnold's and asked him questions about his day. She tried to listen to his answers, but her mind was racing. Andy was going to try something again. He's blatanly ignoring Tom's threat. Hermione knew she could easily take Andy, but her mind just goes blank when he's around. It's like everything goes numb and she can't think straight. Should she tell Tom? Would he actually come through with his threat? Would he even care?

She honestly didn't know how she felt about Andy, aside from the obvious, like hating him and never wanting to see him again. She really didn't know if she wanted him dead. Hermione's been through death...what would Zambini's parents do?

Alright, not telling Tom, she thought.

Arnold led her up the stairs into the Defense room where the dueling table was set up and everyone was in their appropriate groups. The people who lost last time were all sitting at their desks. Arnold walked her over to her group, kissed her hand and said what a pleasure it was to walk her to class. Hermione laughed. Arnold was always goofy...and it was always funny to see him act proper.

"Listen up!" Shouted Professor Berrati. "I don't exactly have who your partners are, but I'm going to try and stick you with people in different houses. Okay, we have five Slytherin's, four Gryffindor's, and two Ravenclaw's. Eleven, alright, whoever is left without a partner can pick a loser at the end of all the duels to duel. Sound good?" He asked the class.

"Yes, proffesor." We replied.

"Okay, we have Austin Steen and Romi Black, Michael Revalee and Andy Zambini," He winked at Hermione, who in turn flipped him off. "Next we have Renee Bell and Hermione DeLance, Aiden Smith and Tom Riddle, then we have Marcus Prince and Amanda Cooper. So that means, Alice, you get to choose at the end. Let's begin!" Professor Berrati finished.

Austin and Romi stepped up to the table. Gave each other a quick bow, and Steen immediately threw out a 'Petrificus Totalus!' which Romi easily side-stepped.

"Stubefy!" Yelled Romi.

Steen took a page out of Tom's book and made a desk go flying in front of him to block the spell.

"Oculous Preventi!" Austin chanted back at Black.

Romi let out a scream as her vision was temporarily disabled.

"Impendimenta!" Steen yelled.

"Protego!" Romi yelled out, luckily she was facing the right direction, and blocked his spell. "Finite Incantantum!" She said with her wand pointed at herself.

"Arestolous!" She screamed at Steen. He obviously wasn't expecting her to get her own eyesite back. Steens arms were now trapped above is head, held in invisible binds, and his legs were clamped together with the same binds. "Accio!" She yelled, Austin blocked it...

"Expelliarmus!" Austin yelled, and Romi's wand came zooming into his hand.

"Fantastic! Good job, Austin! You also Romi. A good duel! Finite Incantantum..." Austin was released from his binds and he and Romi made their way back to their seats. "Up next we have Zambini and Michael Revalee."

Hermione already knew that Revalee was going to lose, so she hardly paid any attention to the duel. Instead she watched Tom. His eyes were transfixed on the duel at hand. As if he were trying to memorize what spells they used, their stances, and how quickly they recovered. He really is a great wizard, she thought.

By the time her thoughts came around to the duel, Zambini came out victorious and looking very smug.

"Zambini, once they're down, take the wand! If this were to happen in real life, you are just giving them chances to try and kill you!" The Professor repreminded him. "Alright, next duel, next duel. Hermione and Renee...get up there."

Hermione was taken from her thoughts again at the sound of her name. She took a glance at Renee to try and remember how she did the last time she dueled. Malfoy. Indietro. Incarcio...anything else? Oh yes, mostly voiceless spells.

Hermione gave Renee a bow and took her stance.

"Diffindio!" Renee yelled as soon as the Professor said 'Go!'.

"Protego!" Hermione couldn't believe it. That's an actual battle spell. It could have broken her arm or possibly taken it off!

"Rectusempra!" Renee said quickly. Meanwhile, Hermione had Accio'd a desk and threw it towards Renee knocking her spell off track and making it hit the chalkboard. Renee jumped out of the way just in time before the desk could hit her.

What was wrong with this girl? Why was she attacking so viciously?

"Incendio! Incarcerous!" Shouted Hermione at Renee.

"Aguamenti! Protego!" Renee shouted back. She was good and Hermione definitely wanted to end this, like now.

"Langlock!" Hermione said. Renee didn't realize 'Protego' wouldn't stop this, so her tongue is now stuck to the top of her mouth.

"Levicorpus!" Renee was then flipped upside down hanging from one foot, she was panicking because she couldn't talk and her skirt kept rising up. Hemione felt bad, so she Accio'd her wand and let her down.

"Langlock and Levicorpus...I have never heard of those Hermione, are they your own?" Professor Berrati asked with an odd look on his face.

"Yes," she lied.

"Well, congratulations. That certainly was an interesting duel. Renee, nice job. Oh, and if any of the rest of you ever use 'Diffindio' in my class, you will not be allowed to use your wand in here ever again. Tom and Aiden...go ahead." The Professor finished.

During Tom's duel, Hermione tried doing what Tom normally does. By calculating both Aiden's and Tom's moves, by memorizing the spells they used, and by trying to predict what spell was next.

"Levicorpus!" Tom yelled.

"What!?" Hermione said out loud. How did he do that? It's damn near impossible to hear a spell, then say it and get it right on the first time.

Tom ended up winning the duel by disarming him after saying 'Levicorpus'. Hermione was impressed. And was kind of scared to duel him without using the dark curses she had used before.

"Congratulations Tom! I knew you could do it," Hermione assumed the last part was supposed to be a whisper, but she was pretty sure everyone in the class heard the professor say it. "We have Prince and Cooper up next, but let's take a five minute break."

Hermione walked back to her desk and sat down. She took a glance over at her last opponent to see Renee glaring daggers at her. Seriously, Hermione thought, what the hell?

"You did well on your duel Hermione," she heard a silky voice from behind her, "I wonder, how ever did you come up with that lovely spell 'Levicorpus'. I must say, I like it quite a lot." Tom finished.

"Er, I was just bored one day I guess. You did well too, I noticed that you changed your stance." she said.

"Smith is different than Michaels. He's more aggressive. And my right foot foward is my passive stance, where left is my aggressive one." Hermione couldn't help but stare into his dark eyes. She can usually read men through their eyes, with the exception of Zambini of course. Tom was different. He was mysterious and she couldn't figure out what his eyes were saying. Or if he liked her. She couldn't even tell if he ever checked her out!

Hermione cleared her throat and looked away as soon as she realized he was staring deep into her eyes too. Damn, I left my mind open! She glanced towards the window to see if the sun had come out yet. It had been raining non-stop since Tuesday. Professor Berrati called Prince and Cooper up to duel, Hermione decided she didn't care that much and opted to stay in her seat. She didn't know if Tom had decided the same thing, or if he was only staying behind for her cause.

"Is it weird that I find it odd that you aren't afraid of me?" Hermione felt Tom whisper in her ear. Chills went down her back.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" Hermione said as she turned to face Tom. Their faces were only two inches apart now.

"No..." he chuckled as he leaned forward more, "the question is 'Why should I be afraid of you?' I can look into anyone of these girls' eyes and make them squirm, but you stare back. It's like you are looking for something...care to tell me what it is?"

Hermione inched forward ever so slightly also.

"Well, you know...sometimes I can see who people really are by looking through their eyes, but not you. You're hiding behind something, maybe an inner-demon..." Hermione whispered, their lips were mere centimeters apart.


	11. Alice's Mistake

"Congratulations Cooper!" Tom leaned back in his seat, he had a thoughtful look upon his face. "Marcus, where were you on that one? Ah, oh well. Next time then. Alice, have you decided who you would like to duel yet?" Asked the professor. 

"Yes," Alice said, "I would like to duel Romilda."

Hermione knew why Alice picked Romi. From the first day they started talking, Alice would randomly say how much she disliked the whole Black family. Especially Romi. She heard Romi talking at dinner one time about how her father closed down Alice's fathers' business.

Then, the duel began...

"It happened so fast!" Amanda Cooper exclaimed as they were walking down the hallway from Defense. "I would have never thought Alice would do such a thing!"

Alice and Romilda's duel started off like any other duel, some simple spells at first, then it started to get heated and pretty soon they were yelling things at each other about one anothers family and slinging dark curses at each other.

As soon as Alice said 'Sectumsempra!' Hermione was on her feet and by Romi's side in a flash. Hermione had quickly said 'Tergeo' to clean up most of the blood coming out of Romi. Professor Berrati was by Hermione in a second. He had already sent Amanda to go get the nurse.

"I've never seen this curse before!" Exclaimed the professor.

"That's because it's my curse. I don't know how she got it. I have it hidden in one of my Spell Notebooks. She must of seen it and used it on impulse. Luckily this isn't too bad. She just needs a nurse." Hermione explained as she pressed her robe to Romilda's abdomen.

Hermione looked back at Tom to see him scrutinizing her with a calculating glare.

"Thank you Hermione, but you can go stand with the others now." Berrati said in a shaky voice.

Hermione walked back over to get her bag from her desk, Tom met her there.

"So you came up with that curse too Mione?" He asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"Yes, what's wrong with that? It's not like I've ever used it to intentionally hurt someone. Alice must of taken it from me. What?" Hermione asked when Tom was giving her a disbelieving look. "It's true! I didn't give it to Alice to hurt Romi!"

Amanda had gotten back with the nurse by then, which leads us back to hallway outside the Defense room.

How in the hell did Mione come up with a curse like that?! Tom asked himself. I've only just come up with one myself, there's no way she can already be ahead of me! He looked ahead of him and noticed Hermione walking very fast with her head down. Where could she be going? He thought. Tom quickened his pace to catch up with her just enough to follow without being seen. Hermione went up the grand staircase to the second floor. Ah, the common room.

Tom almost didn't make it through the common room door when Hermione went in.

"Bloody Alice!" Hermione shouted as she plopped down on the couch. "How in the ruddy hell did she get that?"

Hermione let out a loud agitated sigh.

Tom decided to let his presence be known.

"So...do you give all your friends lists of your dark curses?" He said smoothly.

Hermione's neck jerked so quickly that there was a small POP that came from it.

"No, I don't know how she got it," she said while rubbing her neck and laying all the way down on the couch. "Who does that? Honestly! Who finds a random spell and uses it on someone and they don't even know what it does! So utterly incompetent!"

Tom walked over and sat on the couch opposite her. Hermione had reclined and had laid her arm across her eyes.

"That's a pretty advanced spell, you know. I hardly think that you came up with that on your own. You are a mystery DeLance." Tom said in a slow drawl.

"Yeah, and you're a bloody open book!" she said in an annoyed tone. "Mr. I'm-so-sweet-and-I-can-do-anything-I-want-because-I-have-all-the-teachers-wrapped-around -my-fingers!"

"Me?! You have everyone thinking you are this 'oh so sweet' girl and who can do no wrong! I don't know who you are, but I will find out Hermione DeLance! If that's even your name..." Tom said in an accusing voice.

"Whatever Tom! You are the one faking! You act like you are some sweet, innocent, caring man! But anyone with half a brain could figure that its a joke! All day I have to listen to girls talking about how cute, how sweet, and how bloody brilliant you are! They don't even know who you really are-" Hermione ranted.

"Oh and you do? You know who I am? Who am I then Mione? Just who do you presume to think I am?" He said in a menacing tone, whilst standing up.

"Oh, I know who you are," Hermione said while getting up to stand right in front of him. "Tom Marvolo Riddle!" She wrote the letters with her wand in mid-air. With a quick flick, those letters transformed into 'I am Lord Voldermort'.

Hermione watched Tom's face as the letters moved around. At first his mouth slowly opened and his eyebrows raised. Then there was a look of pure fury on his features. Tom turned to look at Mione who had a determined look upon her face.

"What's the matter, Tom? Didn't think anyone would find out so soon?" She said in a taunting voice.

"Who I am is none of your business Mione, and what I do is none of your concern either. You think I'm so evil. Look at yourself...I've heard you talk bad about almost everyone you've met, yes, I can hear you through your bloody walls. You're so two-faced! I can hear you crying at night about Ron and that Harry boy. About your parents! What's the matter? Are they all dead?" he said in a smug voice.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She didn't want him to know things about her past! She didn't want him to be able to hold thing's against her! That was what she was supposed to do!

"Yes, Tom" she started in a small voice, "my parents are dead, my best friend is missing, and the other one is destined for death. And you know what? It's that way because of someone like you!"

Tom started down at her. Someone like me? He thought. She has so many presumptions. Like, she knows that he killed his father. But how could she, she lived in Finland! He had to kill him, he had to, or else Tom Riddle Sr. would of killed his son. "You are no son of mine!" His father yelled while pulling out his gun. He didn't feel bad about killing his father, but I'm definitely not evil! Tom gave Hermione one last meaningful glare and stalked up to his bedroom.

Tom slammed his bedroom door shut and kicked his dresser.

"God damnit!" He yelled.

She doesn't even know what being Voldemort entails! She knows nothing! Mione is always assuming everything, when she knows nothing. She doesn't know where he grew up, or when his mother died, or who his father was. She doesn't know that he is one of the most powerful minds to walk through Hogwarts and she definitely doesn't know what he's all about.

Tom went to his dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear, then his towel off the back of his desk chair. At least I'll be able to relax in the bloody shower, he thought irritably.

Hermione's POV

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say? I really don't know who he is in this time. But a part of who he's going to be in the future has to be in him now, right? 'God Damnit!' She heard Tom yell from upstairs, followed by a THUMP! Great, Hermione has just managed to thoroughly upset a dark lord. He's really not bad yet. But he had no right to say that about her friends and family! He was just asking, he really didn't know.

So what! Her conscience screamed.

He's a foul, rude person. Who has no emotions, except pissed off. Agh! But, I really shouldn't have said a thing like that. Maybe he's not fully evil yet, even if he is planning to be. He has been really nice lately...walking with her, talking to her, carrying her bag. He's even been apologizing when he has to.

I guess I should apologize.

Hermione ran up the stairs two at a time and burst through Tom's door, she noticed he wasn't in there, so she headed to the bathroom door without even thinking that he could be using the restroom or taking a shower.

"Listen Tom, I'm real-" Hermione walked in on Tom just as he had removed his pants. Why her? Why must she be so stupid?

Tom didn't even look mad. He looked as if he expected it to happen.

"Um...uh. I-and..well, you..." Hermione could hardly string together her words. Tom looked amazing. He had a perfectly chiseled abdomen and chest, that much she already knew, and his arms were definitely well worked, as well as his legs...

"Can I help you?" He said in a bored, yet amused voice.

Hermione had never been so embarrassed in her life, and her legs didn't seem to be working at the moment, so she couldn't run.

"I just w-wanted to say sorry for saying what I said," Her voice gained confidence as the sentence went on, "I'm aware what I said was very rude, so I'm sorry." Hermione had fully adverted her eyes by now and was diligently staring down the toilet.

Tom had noticed Hermione looking at him. This was the most a woman had ever seen of him. She looked very uncomfortable. Instead of getting mad right away, he decided to hear her out before kicking her out of the bathroom. He looked down at his body as Hermione's eyes looked him over. Tom knew he wasn't fat, or out of shape by any means, but he didn't think he would ever have anyone look at him like that. With awe and want.

"Apology accepted. Now if you'll excuse me, I was about to do something..." He said as he gestured toward the shower.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry...sorry, I-yes, this is bad. Not you or anything! I mean, you-you look, yeah, and wow...I'll...just be going..." Hermione stuttered as she backed out the door into Tom's room.

"Hermione?" He asked. "Your room's the other way."

"Right...of course, I'll just..." Hermione scampered across the bathroom to the other door that led to her bedroom. Tom watched her with amusement in his eyes.

Maybe if I just take my shirt off in front of her more, then we won't ever have to argue, he thought with a smile on his face.


	12. Fancy

Hermione had her back to the bathroom door for about five minutes now. She finally sank down to the floor with an embarrassed moan. I cannot believe I just did that, she thought irritably. What were we even arguing about? She sunk even lower to the floor. 

I've just embarrassed myself to end right in front of one of the most handsome boys she had ever seen.

At least you got to see him half-way naked, the extremely evil side of her conscience announced.

That's not important, the other side shot back. Hermione had to agree with the evil side there. How was she ever going to look him in the eye again without picturing him in his snug black boxers. Hermione managed to crawl herself over to her bed to grab her bag. Sitting up with a grunt, she changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt, then went downstairs to work on her homework.

Hermione could tell her grades weren't as good as they used to be. For one, on her last Transfiguration essay she got a 90...way off compared to her average 102...I guess Tom will always be at the top of his class. She took out her notebook that had a monthly planner in it to see when the next Hogsmead weekend was. October 17. And the first time the Head's are to meet with the prefect's is on October 2...good she still had about two weeks. The Headmaster summarized the meeting into one simple paragraph.

'You are to decide upon an event that you would like to take place at Hogwarts. There is to be a meeting held with all the prefects and both Heads to take a vote on what the event shall be. Remember to include: time, place, attire, years' allowed to go, etc. Thank you for your time. Headmaster Dippet.'

Great. It will most likely be a dance. And that means she will have to buy a dress, wear uncomfortable shoes, do her hair, and get asked out by some average teenage boy. Sounds like loads of fun. Laying the envelope on the table she summoned her comforter and a pillow. Hermione decided her room was too far away to walk to, so she will just be sleeping out here tonight.

As soon as she closed her eyes, Hermione fell asleep with thoughts of dueling, potions, and a wonderful image of Tom Riddle's body.

The next two weeks went by fairly quickly for Hermione. She had avidly avoided Tom at all cost. Only talking with him when it was an absolute must, even then she couldn't quite look him in the eye. Hermione thought that Tom was seeking her out just to torment her.

Well, Hermione was right, Tom had definitely been trying to torment her.

Tom had noticed Hermione being distant as of late. She would no longer say 'Hi' in the corridor's, not that he had ever said hello back, but still it was an abrupt change. He assumed it was because of her infamous tirade into the bathroom. Thinking of it still brought a smirk to his face. He could possibly hold that against her for the rest of forever. Smiling to himself he took a right by the Library to head up to his common room.

The prefects were supposed to meet both he and Hermione that at 7, and it being only 6:45, he had to hurry.

By the time he had made it to the common room, all the prefects and Hermione were all sitting around the couch discussing the details of the future event.

"Well, since it's close to Halloween, maybe we should have a costume party?" Asked Alice. She had apologized a hundred times to Hermione about the whole dueling incident. 'I swear I thought I knew the spell! I really didn't mean to! Honest Hermione!' She pretty much had no other choice but to accept her apology. Romi had gotten out of the infirmary a couple of day's ago, and had been diligently thinking about how to get Alice back.

Figures, thought Tom, a muggle suggesting a muggle party.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, with the amount of purebloods we have they won't quite understand the concept of 'dressing up'." Hermione told her.

"Well, Hermione, since you've said no to a costume party, a classical ball, and to a muggle circus, then what do you purpose we do?" Said a whiny Hufflepuff boy.

"I didn't exactly say no to those things, I just said they wouldn't be such a good idea...maybe if we mix the costume party and the ball idea..."

"And..." Tom inquired after Hermione's eye started to go lazy from staring into space for too long.

"Oh! Yes, we could mix the two to have a Masquerade Ball! And we wouldn't be allowed to choose our dates, we would just have to pick them out of the crowd, how does that sound?" Hermione excitedly said.

"That sounds amazing!" Amanda Cooper put in, "The guys could wear nice suits, and that would give us girls a chance to go all out on dresses! We could have just the fourth through seventh years come?"

"Right," Tom began. "So we have the attire; formal, the years; fourth through seventh, place; presumably the great hall. Now all we have to decide upon is a time?"

"Halloween!" Jesse blurted out. "That would be perfect. There's a Hogsmead weekend a week before hand, it's perfect!"

"Halloween it is then." Hermione said. "Tom and I will write out a formal report and give it to the Headmaster. We'll contact you with more details...Goodnight everyone."

Hermione watched as the twenty or so kid's pilled out of the Head's common room. She heard a select view people say goodbye to her, but none to Tom. Although, he didn't seem to mind in the least, for he didn't even acknowledge anyone that left. Hermione watched Tom further as he collected all the papers scattered about the room holding the plans for the upcoming event. He has perfect posture, she thought.

"I suppose we should make fliers to put up around the school." Hermione said as she gathered her books to go up to her room. It had definitely gotten less creepy in there since early September.

"Nah, we can just make one and charm it to go to all the bulletin boards all over school." Tom looked up to see Hermione going up to her room. "Hermione!" He called out. "Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked with the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face.

"I'm not avoiding you!" She said with flushed cheeks

"Right. I've already forgiven you for walking in on me while I was in the bathroom, if that's why you are avoiding me." Tom replied knowingly.

"I'm not avoiding you." Yes, she was. "And even if I was I wouldn't just because of some silly intrusion." She chuckled.

"Oh really. So in the mornings as soon as I walk into the common room, you scurry to the door just to give me privacy? And when we are in the hall, you scramble into a bathroom just to give me privacy? Oh, and you've switched seats in almost all of our classes, just for me. That's quite flattering you know, if I wasn't so sure that you've been avoiding me, I might think you fancy me."

There go her legs again, if she could only just pick the right one up and put it towards her door, she could just possibly get out of this predicament.

"Tom, don't be silly...I didn't do all of those things just for you. Did it occur to you that I might have just wanted to get to breakfast early, or that I might of wanted a change of scenery in our classes? Or that I might actually just have to use the restroom?" Hermione tried to explain.

I'm lying. I wonder if he can tell? She thought.

"Mhm." Hm...I wonder? "Just admit it Mione...you're avoiding me because you fancy me."

Hermione's jaw dropped straight to the floor...and she could feel the heat rising up from her chest onto her neck.

"Wh-what? Tom t-that's preposterous! Fan..no, fancy...no way! I-nope...avoiding because of liking you...that's a laugh, Tom..." She said with an obviously fake laugh. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

"It's okay Mione, it really is. I understand completely." Tom said in a kind voice.

"Y-you do?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course Mione. A lot of girls fancy me, it was just a matter of time before you started to."

"What! No. No. No. No. You've got it all wrong Tom..."

"Mione! It's okay...I understand-"

"You don't know what you're talking about Tom Riddle! I mean sure you are positively charming most of the time, and you are the most handsome boy I've ever seen, with a nice body to boot, but you are the most selfish, arrogant, egotistical person I've ever met! Goodnight!"

Alright, so maybe she didn't catch on that it was a joke, Tom thought after she went into her room. He wasn't expecting her to admit that much. So she thinks I'm charming, handsome, and have a nice body.

But she also thinks you're selfish, arrogant, and egotistical, the logical side of his mind piped in.

Tom had never liked a girl before, well...enough to date one that is. Of course he can tolerate some of them enough to speak with, and sometimes he might think one has a certain trait that he likes, but he's never fancied a girl. Even with the numerous times he had been asked out.

Does this mean that Hermione does fancy him, even if she thinks all those other things of him? She's quite pretty, he admitted to himself. He once had a dream where all he was doing was running his fingers through her hair. But just once! He hadn't had any other dreams about the Head Girl...yet. They get in so many arguments though...is he even supposed to be thinking like this? Is this how you think when you fancy someone? I do think about her a lot...but that's only because I don't know who she is! Right?

Tom shook his head to clear himself of his previous thoughts.

"Damnit, I hope I don't actually feel like I think I do..."

In Hermione's Bedroom-

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Oh...I need a Valium! Breathe, breathe, breathe.

Okay, so let's think. What did you just do?

Well...I pretty much so just admitted that I do have a small crush on Voldemort! Not fancy! But who wouldn't fancy Tom Riddle, he's tall, built, handsome, sweet...on the outside. Any girl would fall for someone like that. Right? It's not her fault. She honestly couldn't help it.

Hermione knew what she was here to do, and what would come of it inevitably, and she tried, she really did. She tried to hate him. She tried to tell people he was bad. But he's done nothing bad yet! Well, except for the whole attacking her part...and for the whole being Voldemort part...Oh! And for the killing his father and grandparent part. Alright, so he's not the best of boys. He has been fairly sweet to her.

And he definitely noticed that she was avoiding him. Which means he kinda, sorta, has to care, somewhat, maybe, right?

I need to sleep and not think about his anymore, or I might actually realize that he could possibly be a good guy. Hermione shoved all her things into her bag for Friday's lessons. At least she had a whole weekend to shut herself into her bedroom and forget that Tom Riddle even existed. Changing into her pajama's and quickly pulling back the covers, she got into her bed.

I won't even bother with a bath...stupid, bloody Tom Riddle...and his cuteness. With a last irritated sigh, Hermione closed her eyes and let her dreams take over.


	13. Like

A/N: Alright, I added a couple things to Chapters 2 and 3 about Hermione being Head Girl...I realized I forgot to enter that minute detail. Thank you to the people who have reviewed and given me their thoughts! My mom said I shouldn't post another chapter until I get ten reviews...but I couldn't help but post at least one more until I get ten. So enjoy!

Two weeks and one day later-

Hermione skived off the rest of her classes Friday to go to the library to check out any books that refer to time travel. As always, it seems, the library was insufficient. Which means that she will have to give a visit to Dumbledore to see if he has any books on time travel.

Actually, she hasn't seen Dumbledore since last week. Not even in classes, Headmaster Dippet has been taking over in his absense. The only information he gave the students was that he was away on an important business trip. Hermione assumed it was for the Grindelwald thing...in the history books Dumbledore defeats Grindelwald pretty soon. She definitely didn't need to interfere with Dumbledore's future defeat over the evil wizard of this time.

Speaking of evil wizards, Tom hadn't shown his face much recently. In some weird, off-hand way, this made Hermione feel cocky. Maybe he likes me and is afraid to look me in the eye? Or maybe he's secretly planning a romantic way to ask me to Hogsmead? Doubtful...but she would most likely say yes...for information sake only.

Honestly, she had been thinking about Tom quite a bit. There was no getting past it. It took two weeks, some tears, a broken mirror, and an awful lot of thinking for Hermione to realize that she had a "crush" on Tom Riddle. She found herself day-dreaming about his dark eyes, his tall stature, and his gorgeous body. The only time she felt bad about thinking like this is when she remembered who he was.

Not someone to be messed with, her conscience repeated over and over.

Hermione's trying to keep her distance. Only talking to Tom when need be, and only looking him in the eye for important reasons. Even in Defense, she only spoke to him when Professor Berrati would pair them together. Everyone seemed to have got over the whole dueling incident between Alice and Romi, and Romi had yet to retaliate. Which is good, even thought Alice constantly talks about Tom, she's had turned out to be an honest, trustworthy friend. Hermione's second, only to Ginny, actual girlfriend.

"Ms. DeLance?" Came a voice from behind her.

"Yes?" Hermione asked as she turned around to face a timid looking third year Gryffindor.

"Professor Dumbledor said he would like to speak with both you and Tom in his office at 8 sharp."

Hermione let out a tired sigh as she got up to go find Tom. Couldn't Dumbledore give further notice? How was she supposed to find Tom and be down in his office in ten minutes? She stuffed all her books into her bag and headed out of the library to check the common room first.

She made it to the corridor right outside of their common room when she heard Tom's voice...and Alice's too?

"...and well, I was just wondering whether you were going to Hogsmead tomorrow?" Alice was saying as Hermione got closer.

"Yes. We have to, incase you forgot, patrol.. All prefects and both Heads' must go into Hogsmead tomorrow." Tom said in a voice that would make you think he was talking to someone with a mental disability.

"Oh, well, yes, of course. I was thinking that maybe you would want to come wi-with me?" She said hesitantly.

Hermione watched as Tom's face turned from mildly interested to cold and defensive. After Tom didn't speak for awhile Alice started to sway back'n'forth on her heels.

"Well...I can see that you need...um, time..? So..I'll just go..." Alice said as she started to walk away.

"What made you think that I like you Alice? Have I ever shown any interest in you? Do I talk to often? Do I walk you to class? Have we ever stopped and spoke with each other in the corridors?" Tom responded in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize..I didn't think that...no, you've never shown any interest in me." Alice finished sadly.

"Correct. And I never will show ANY interest in you. I could never like someone like you, Alice. And I think you know why." He said in a smug voice.

Tom is such an ass! Hermione thought bitterly. He could have at least let her down softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mudblood...I didn't mean anything. And I know you like Hermione anyways, it was jus-"

"What did you say?" Tom said in a small whisper as he stepped closer to her.

"I-I just said, th-that you like Hermione?" Alice replied as she took a couple steps away from Tom.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well," she started as her voice gained more confidence, "all the things you just asked me about 'showing interest' and 'talking to me and walking me to class' it's just that you do all that stuff with Hermione. Or you did, that's what made me ask...because you two haven't been speaking lately." she paused. "You were always together. And you always carried her books and walked her to class AND you even stop in the hallway to talk to her...I should have known."

Alice glaned up at Tom to see if he was going to say something.

"I don't like Mione..." Tom said to himself more than Alice.

Alice smiled and started to walk down the corridor.

"Don't worry Tom, I won't tell her."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Did she honestly just hear that conversation? She glanced down at her watch, 8:02, great, now we're late for our meeting with Dumbledore. How was she going to look him in the eye at all now? Let alone talk to him! Silently deciding to think about this later, Hermione called out for Tom so they wouldn't be even more late to their meeting.

"Tom!" He turned around slowly to face Hermione. "I just got a notice for us to meet Dumbledore in his office at 8, and it's already past. We should hurry."

Hermione didn't wait for Tom to follow her, she just started walking down the corridor in front of him. So, he likes me too? Then why can't he show it! Once, back in the 90's, Seamus had a crush on her, and boy did he show it. He would produce flowers out of nowhere for her and give her kisses on her hand, telling her how beautiful she was. It was swee, honestly, then Ron found out and told him to back off. So that was the end of that.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting as his desk when Tom and Hermione arrived.

"Ah, a bit late, but all is well. Have a seat Tom; Hermione." He said as he gestured to the comfortable chairs in front of his desk. "I know I've been absent this past week or so, but the Headmaster has kept me well updated on my classes. I'm pleased to see that you are both doing exceptional as always.

But down to business, the Headmaster also showed me the plans for the upcoming Masqurade Ball! This should be very exciting! Now, as you both know tomorrow is the Hogsmead trip, which both you and all the prefects will be supervising. I have a list of things you will need to purchase for the Ball," he handed Tom the list, "they shouldn't be that hard to find. There are also a couple of muggle items I need you two to pick up. You won't be able to find them in Hogsmead, so I've created a port key for both of you to take."

"Are we going to London?" Hermione asked excitedly. There is so much going on in London right now, she thought! The recent bombing on September 16th in Southern London.

"Not quite. I'm sending you to Rome...there are plenty of muggle shops around the vicinity that I'm sending you. And if I'm not mistaken, neither of you are too bad at your Italian?" Dumbledore explained.

Rome! Bloody Rome! Hermione had only ever dreamed of going there. She use to sit in a daydream when her parents would talk about the marvelous shopping and the beautiful waters. Oh, and the history! Excited was a understatement. Thrilled! Estatic! Hermione looked at Tom to see if he were as excited as she was. It brought a frown to her face to see that his face was expressionless as always.

"You are to be in my office tomorrow morning at ten. Those items shouldn't be to hard to find. Now if there aren't any more questions, I have quite a few essays to grade...?"

Tom gave a shake of his head and started walking towards the door, Hermione gave Dumbledore a smile and took off after Tom.

"Tom, isn't this wonderful news! I've never been to Rome! Think of all the beautiful sites...this is so exciting!"

Tom wasn't smiling.

"Tom?" Hermione asked again. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Mione." He said softly.

Hermione reached out to grab his arm to stop him from walking so quickly. All previously over-heard conversations forgotten. Tom looked down at her hand on his arm, then deep into her eyes.

"I've been avoiding you." He admitted as he looked down at the ground.

Hermione's stomach did an involuntary somersault.

"Yes...I've noticed..."

They started walking again. Tom didn't speak until they reached the portrait hole.

"I don't want to. Sometimes it's nice talking to you. It's just that what we spoke about...you know, the last time we spoke, it just threw me off some. I know girls like me, but I never thought a girl like you would think I'm 'cute' or whatever. I don't know, um...I don't know what to say to you anymore."

Hermione smiled as his sudden shyness.

"Yes...I suppose I feel the same way. I didn't think I would ever like someone like you." She said as she climbed into the common room.

Tom stood outside the room for a few minutes thinking. One side of his conscience was going crazy with things like 'tell her you like her too', 'she would be good for you', and 'she could love you.' Then the other side was telling him that 'she's lying', 'no one would ever care for you', 'you're not good enough', and 'you will never love!'. Over all, it was pretty depressing.

Eventually, the 'caring' side won out and he followed Hermione into the common room to find out exactly what she means.

"Wait...so you like me?" Tom went ahead and just said what he felt.

Hermione turned around from her place by the fireplace to look at Tom. She did like him. And she knew she shouldn't. But there was no stopping it. He was adorable, and sweet, and powerful, and so many other things. What's the harm in liking him? You can't date him...and he wouldn't date you...right? Right. She couldn't date Tom Riddle. No matter what. Because if she fell in love with him, and if she actually had to kill him to change 'time', then...she wouldn't be able to.

"Yes." Was her simple answer.

"Wait, wait, wait...Mione, you like me?" He said agast. "You like me. Mione likes me." He wasn't trying to sound smug, or arrogant, he just liked the way it sounds. Hermione stiffled her laughter with her fist. He really was just a teenage boy.

"Yes, Tom!" She said while chuckling. "I like you."

Tom let one of his rare, real smiles come across his face as he took a couple steps closer to her.

"This is...wow, so...now what?" He looked her directly in the eyes. There was no mistaking the coldness in them, but they had an odd twinkle in them, just like Dumbledore's.

"Now...we go to bed." Tom raised his eyebrows. "No, no, no...not like that! As in sleep! We have to get up early."

Hermione stepped up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She could feel him lean into the kiss, and when she pulled away a little bit his eyes were still closed.

"Goodnight Tom...we should have fun tomorrow." She whispered to him.

Tom finally opened his eyes to see Hermione shutting her bedroom door.

"Mione likes me."

Review my friends!!!

LOOOKKKK!  
I have chapter fourteen done and ready to post! I need more reviews to motivate me! I mean the one's I've gotten so far are amazing, but I need more. Please review!

Here's a line from the next chapter!

'Out of habit he went to his wardrobe to grab his school robes, but stopped half way to head back to his dresser to get a pair of black slacks and a short sleeved, button up, black shirt. It didn't even occur to him that he'd be dressed in all back. And little did he know...he looked real, real, REAL good.' 


	14. Rome

Hermione had trouble sleeping the previous night. One, because she couldn't tell if she was extremely happy or extremely upset, and two, she was too excited about going to Rome. As soon as she rolled over to look at her alarm clock, her first words were 'damn'.

"Only bloody six in the morning!" She mumbled moodily.

Hermione decided to take a shower and get ready for the day. She couldn't really be seen in Rome with wizard robes on, so she looked through her dresses that she transfigured when she first arrived in 1944. There was a red one...but it just seemed to...frilly. The green one was a bit too small...an easy fix though. Ultimately she settled on a white, short sleeved dress that had a red ribbon going around the waist.

She went to her wardrobe to get her black cardigan. Rome could be chilly right? It's mid-October. She glanced at the clock, 7:30. Hermione didn't know whether or not she should wait for Tom. It's not like we're dating, it's...just...we like each other. After pacing for about 5 minutes, Hermione decided to go down to breakfast early. Maybe she could read The Daily Prophet, or talk to Alice.

Tom woke up at exactly 7:46...with a groan he decided to get up and take a shower. He went to his dresser to grab a pair of boxers and an undershirt. Out of habit he went to his wardrobe to grab his school robes, but stopped half way to head back to his dresser to get a pair of black slacks and a short sleeved, button up, black shirt. It didn't even occur to him that he'd be dressed in all back. And little did he know...he looked real, real, REAL good.

By the time he arrived down in the Great Hall to get a bit of breakfast, he first noticed Hermione sitting at the end of the table away from everyone else. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. As he started to walk over to the table to sit next to her, Abraxis stopped him mid-way.

"Sir, we need to have a meeting...Prince has found out some very interesting information about a certain someone at this school." He said in a satisfied tone. "You've been putting this off a lot lately...no meeting since the beginning of term...you aren't changing your mind are you? Sir." He added quickly.

"I'm sure whatever Prince has found out can wait until tomorrow night. Same place. Same time. And no, Malfoy, I haven't changed my mind...I've been planning." Tom said in his authoritive voice.

"Right. I'll tell the boys." Abraxis replied as he started to walk away.

"Oh, Abraxis." Malfoy turned around as Tom gestured him toward him. "If you ever speak of this in public again...I will kill you, and there will be no more future Malfoy's." He said in a fierce whisper.

Abraxis' skin paled as he gave an affirmitive nod to never do that in public again. Tom looked to where Hermione was sitting to see her staring at him with a suspicious look upon her face.

"Hello Mione, how was your night?" Tom asked in an innocent voice.

"It was good Tom. I hope your's was the same. I thought you didn't like Abraxis?" She asked him.

"I don't...he just had a question...about something." Tom smiled at her in that oh-so-sweet way.

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile and went back to her breakfast. She knew what they were talking about. Their little meetings that they have...what did they used to call them? King's of Walpurgis? She couldn't remember...but it was basically the preliminaries for becoming a Death Eater.

When breakfast was over Tom offered Hermione his arm to walk to Dumbledore's office. She graciously took it. Hermione had never seen Tom dressed in regular muggle clothing. He looked good. And his shirt definitely exposed his well defined arms.

"You look good today Tom." Hermione said while looking him straight into the eyes.

"And you always look beautiful Mione." God did she love that he calls her Mione. No one in this time calls her that and each time he did it gave her the strangest feeling in the pit of her stomach. She loved it and didn't want him to stop any time soon.

When they got to Professor Dumbledore's classroom he was already there, anxiously pacing back and forth.

"Ah! Early this time, I see. I've got a few more things that you can pick up...in the magical side of Rome. Now on the list I gave you previously those were just random things I've been wanting. A non-magical broom, a stop watch, a record player, and records could be picked up whenever you have the time. But, the main things I'm worried about are the magical items.

I need you two to get the blood of Romulus and Remus. There is a wizard that lives underneath the Colosseum, as you stand at the front of the property you must say the phrase, 'Siamo qui ripagare i debiti della nostra societá a lei, il mio Signore.' The man you are going to meet is a Vampire. Named Ceasar Onore. Not his real name of course, but he is definitely not one to be messed with. I've already alerted him that you two are coming."

This processed for Hermione a little bit too quickly.

"Wait, so we are going to Rome to get the blood of the founder of Rome and his brother blood...but it's not just that, we have to get it from a vampire too? And 'ripagare i debiti della nostra societá'? We have to repay our debt to society? What does that mean exactly?" Hermione questioned.

"It means he will want blood. He will not harm you, so do not worry. Also, you are to get from him Pandora's Box." Dumbledore added as if it were nothing.

"Pandora's Box? But..th-that's just a myth Professor!" Tom said in an 'awed' voice. He glanced at Mione to see if she was as amazed as he was...and she was. Her mouth was hanging fully open.

"Yes...it's a myth, but it's a true myth. Pandora's Box contained all the evil's of the world and her curiocity got the best of her so she opened the box letting out all the evil's of the world. Hope remained. The greatest hope is in that box. And I need it. I've already paid him for all the supplies, you are just my messengers."

Romulus' and Remus' blood and Pandora's Box...Hermione couldn't figure out what the hell he needed those things for.

"Both of you come here. Here are the port keys." Dumbledore said as he handed Hermione and Tom two rings. "Whether you are together or apart they will activate at the same time and you will both end up back at the front gate to the school. Now, are we ready? Have your wands?"

"Yes, sir." Tom and Hermione said simultaneously.

"Good luck. Everything will be done and over with in no time. Tom, be sure to watch out for Hermione." Dumbledore began counting down from three. And with a blink of an eye they were standing behind a dumpster in an alley in Rome.

Tom glanced at Hermione who was checking out her surroundings. 'Watch out for Hermione'...right. Like he seriously needed to do that. She was already one of the best duelers in the grade...most likely in the school too.

"Well, shall we?" Hermione asked as she gestured for Tom to go first. He gave her a nod and headed out onto the crowded streets of Rome. Even though he hid his excitement carefully, he could no longer surpress a grin that crept onto his face ever so slowly. He looked to his right and didn't see any stores that would fit their needs, so he took a left with Hermione following closely behind him.

Even though they were trying to be inconspicuous, they still got quite a few stares from random on-lookers. Hermione attributed it to how unbelievabley handsome Tom is. Tom, emotionless as ever, kept strolling as if were nothing. At random intervals, he would look behind him to make sure that Hermione was still there. She thought this was adorable. He was definitely a leader, he walked with strong strides and with his face facing the world.

"Here we are," Tom said as if he knew where he was going the whole time. "we should be able to find that broom and all those other useless muggle items in here."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Tom as he went in. He acts as if he didn't know what a record player was...and she knew he did. Half-blood...duh. She followed him into the store and went the opposite direction he did. Almost immediatly she saw a stop watch.

"Me scusa, lei è da intorno qui?" Hermione turned around to see who was asking her where she was from. She was almost certain that Zambini had ruined Italian accents for her, but she turned around and she was face to face with one of the most beautiful middle-aged women she had ever seen.

"Uh...no..um, sono da London?" She tried...Italian wasn't her top subject.

"Oh, sì, sì. ..my il figlio va a un...how do you say...living school...there." She said as she placed her perfectly manicured fingers on Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, a boarding school?"

"Si! Miei Inglesi isn't well, but ma chiedo perche a picture di una girl who looks un lotto come you..." The beautiful woman tried with a mixture between English and Italian.

"Oh...uhm, it's probably not me...I go to a different school than most kids..." Dang, she doesn't understand. "Vado a una scuola diversa..." Was that even right?

"Mione?" Tom was standing behind her with a record player and several records stacked in his arms, and a broom was set across the top of the records.

"Oh, hi Tom...are you ready?" He nodded.

"Well...bisogno di partire. Ciao!" She turned around and followed Tom up to the counter.

"Who was that?"

"I'm not sure, but she said something about her son giving her a picture of a girl who looks just like me. Weird?" Tom narrowed his eyes a bit and looked around for the woman.

"Be careful who you talk to." He said in a warning tone.

Not this again...does he have to think he know's everything?

"Right...because she was so harmless..." Hermione said as she started walking to the door.

Tom was left there to pay for the supplies. Once he got outside he found Hermione leaning against the wall awaiting his return. Why does she always get so pissed off? I didn't mean anything by it...it's just, she could end up talking to the wrong person.

"Ready for our date with a Vampire?" she asked.

Tom smirked. Think of all the history this Ceasar Onore knows...he's probably been alive for hundreds of years.Immortality. Living forever. This is one of the things Tom has been dreaming about his whole life. The thought of being alive through everything and being in control of you own life fascinated him. It was one of his lifetime goals, and he knew he could achieve it. He wasn't put in Slytherin for nothing.

Hermione wondered what Tom was thinking about. He had a satisfied smirk on his face as they made their way to the Colosseum. Maybe he's nervous about meeting a Vampire? Or maybe he's excited to learn more about the history of Rome! Hermione doubted it. Tom was smart...naturally, he didn't need to read as much as she did to be completely satisfied with his knowledge.

Out of nowhere a crowd of people started pilling down the street, Hermione gave an involuntary yelp as Tom grabbed her around her waist and pulled her off to the side until the people could pass. She could already feel the blush creeping up her neck. They had never been this close before...and he was holding her very close to his body. Hermione breathed in the smell that was Tom. It was nice, kind of like a fresh out-doorsy smell and his aftershave smelled like Harry's...Old Spice? Or something like that. Very nice.

"Er...thank you..." Tom looked down at Hermione as if she had appeared out of nowhere. He gave her a half-hearted smile. Would she ever dream of immortality the way he did?

"Yes...let's get going."

I have the next couple of chapter's written...and ready to post.  
But like, I'm getting good feedback...well, better than I thought would...but I don't know...I think I need more to proceed with the story. Idk if I'm happy with the way it's going. And I have 'intense shifting' problems...hm, haha, I think I need that explained to me...Pweeze?

Whelp...gracias for reading...bunches of people are reading this...but no one's telling me anything.  
haha. wellll...oh, i'm gonna put my myspace link on here incase you wanna know who i am.


	15. Caesar

A/n: Alright, so I'm definitely sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm reallllllyyyy mad at my stupid boyfriend. And it was hard for me to concentrate. I'm sorry if it's crappy. But...there might be something towards the end that a few people might like. Haha. Review please...oh, and gracias to all of the beautiful people who have already reviewed!!! 

Tom in Hermione walked in a comfortable silence to the front of the Colosseum. Hermione was a tad bit apprehensive. This would definitely be the first time she had ever met a vampire. She kept on thinking back to what Dumbledore said about giving him blood. How much blood exactly?

Stop worrying, Dumbledore said he had everything in order...we just have to pick it up.

Hermione looked up at Tom. He had a determined look in his eyes as he looked for the circle in front of the Colosseum that they were supposed to stand in. Hermione wondered if he was as nervous as she was...most likely not. Stupid boys...and their stupid adventures.

"There's the circle..." Tom said as he grabbed her arm to lead her to where they were supposed to stand. "Alright...do you remember the phrase?"

Hermione reached into her back pocket and pulled out a ripped piece of parchment with the phrase on it.

"Of course I do." She said smugly. "Now, we have to recite it at the same time. I'm not quite sure what will happen...we are supposed to do this in the middle of the day, right?"

"Why else would Dumbledore send us in the middle of the day if we were supposed to get it at night?" Tom asked in an irritated voice.

"Don't be crabby, Tom." Hermione warned him.

He rolled his eyes and snatched the piece of parchment out of her hands. His eyes scanned it for a few moments as if he were trying to memorize it. Hermione could see his lips moving...so he was definitely memorizing it. I had it memorized ages ago, she thought smartly.

"Mione...Mione!" Tom was snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Are you ready or not?"

"Yes. Sorry." Hermione took a step closer to him and closed her eyes.

"On three," Tom said, "one, two...three!"

"Siamo qui ripagare i debiti della nostra societá a lei, il mio Signore." They said in unison.

A great, radiant, white light emitted from around the circle. Visible even through the sunny skies. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise as she looked at the people around her. No one was even giving them a second glance. People were even walking through the circle! How could you not see this light? She asked herself. Then her more logical side kicked in, because there's a charm on it, are you daft?

Suddenly the light began to change colors as the circle began to swivel downward. Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Then finally they were submerged in darkness. Hermione reached out for Tom's hand, which she clasped onto tightly. Tom's demeanor hadn't changed at all. He was just standing there, acting as if this happened daily! Hermione really did not like the dark...AND THEY WERE STILL COMPLETELY SURROUNDED BY IT!

After a few minutes Hermione got impatient and began to tap her foot. It seemed like as soon as a noise was made a dimly lit hallway emerged out of nowhere. Hermione stiffened as she gazed down the hallway. Long hallways with a door at the end always lead to bad things.

Tom started walking towards the door once he let go of Hermione's hand. The sudden movement made her yelp and take off after him in a brisk pace. She was almost right on Tom's heel's. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Mione...stop being so afraid. I don't see how you can be so good a dueling, but act like a child in the dark." He turned around swiftly and knocked on the door, Hermione mimicked him once his back was to her. The door opened without anyone opening it. Tom stepped through the threshold into a gigantic room. White and blue lights hung from the ceiling giving it a sort of creepy look. Hermione thought she felt a movement behind her so she turned around quickly with her wand drawn, but no one was there.

She turned back around the way Tom was facing and let out a startled scream. A man...or a vampire was standing there with perfect posture, his fangs showing slightly. Hermione knew him to be well over several centuries old, but right now he looked like he was in his early twenties.

The vampire, Caesar, circled around them. He had black, shaggy hair that fell easily into his eyes, which were a brilliant blue. He was around Tom's height and had his build (Hermione assumed, since she couldn't really tell). He was wearing a black suit, with a red tie underneath.

"Dumbledore's, I believe?" He said once he was in front of them again. Hermione nodded. "Follow me."

Caesar led them through a series of long hallways, until they came to a room that resembled a potions lab and an office all in one. He gestured for Tom and Hermione to take the seats in front of the large desk.

"Now," He started once he sat down, "who are you?"

"I'm Tom Riddle, and this is Hermione DeLance." Tom began without hesitation. Caesar gave him a hard stare before turning his gaze to Hermione. He stared at her for a long time until Tom cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, sir, but I think we are hear to get something from you." Caesar adverted his eyes back to Tom.

"Right." He pulled out a dagger and a wine glass. "Fill this."

"What?" Hermione blurted out. Was he implying what she thought he was implying?

"Fill this with your blood." He repeated without blinking an eye.

Tom gave him a weird look while Hermione reached for the dagger. Voldemort used one like this on Harry one time, she said thinking back to a battle they had around the end of 6th year. He bled for ages, she thought with a shudder. Hermione put the glass between her legs and quickly flipped her arm over to cut the delicate skin that was her wrist. Without even uttering a gasp she put her arm over the glass that began to fill quickly.

She looked up at Tom to see that he was giving her an impressed look. She gave him a small smile, then she looked to Caesar, who was staring at the cup in her lap with hunger. When the cup was done filling, Hermione took out her wand to heal the cut on her wrist. She put the cup on the desk and sat back in her chair. Tom was up next. He grabbed the dagger from the desk and sliced his arm open the same way she did. His cup filled more quickly than her's did. Once he was done he set his cup on the desk and went to take out his wand. But Hermione beat him to it and healed it with her wand.

Tom gave her a grateful smile.

"Now that you have paid your debt," Caesar said while taking Hermione's cup and taking a sip out of it, "we can now get down to business. First off, here are the vials with Romolus' and Remus' blood." He said while handing them the vials. "Pandora's box. Dumbledore did a lot to get that box, you know. Filled with random spurs of hope. We can only imagine what he could use that for..."

Caesar left the room for a minute and came back with a small wooden box in his hand. On the top it had designs of flowers, butterflies, and other things of nature's beauty. The box look as if it were in meant condition, and as if he read her mind, Caesar answered her internal question.

"There's a spell on the box, so that it never tarnishes. Here you go." He said as he handed the box to Tom. "Keep it safe, I've had it for centuries."

Tom and Hermione stood up as Caesar went to open the door.

"It's a little tricky to get out of here, so I will lead you to the place you need to go." Caesar gave them a charming smile, fangs and all.

He led them to a small room off of one of the dark hallways. Caesar said that it will take them back up to the circle in front of the Colosseum.

"Hermione...good luck with your task, and Riddle if things don't change...I'm assuming I'll see you again in about five years." With that he shut the door and they were submerged in darkness. Hermione reached out for Tom's hand again. He grabbed it and pulled her body right up next to his. He gradually wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on top of her head. Hermione was stiff at first, but she relaxed into his embrace by putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Tom's embrace was, calming, she thought.

Then came the colors and a gush of wind as they were sent upwards towards the surface. When Hermione opened her eyes, it was dark outside and only a few people were out walking around. Were they really down there that long? And am I still wrapped in the arms of Tom Riddle!?

Tom pulled back a little to look into Hermione's eyes. He saw a plethera of emotions swimming in her chocolate pools (A/N: corny, I know.) and at that moment, he wanted nothing more than for her to be his. He slowly lifted his hand to his fingers through her soft curls. Tom felt a shiver run through her body at his touch. He needed her. He wanted her and he had to have her.

Hermione leaned her face into Tom's hand as he lightly brushed his finger across her lips. Tom started to lean in towards her ever so slowly. Hermione knew he was going to kiss her, and with all the bad things that come along with Tom Riddle, the good things weigh out the bad. She slowly closed her eyes as she anticipated his lips on hers. Then the sensation came, he kissed her. Hermione thought she had never felt anything as soft as his lips. She got a weird jolt of electricity as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, she willingly let him in and just as she moved her hand from her side up to his neck, she felt a tugging sensation at her bellybutton and they were whisked away.

Hermione landed hard on something soft, which gave a grunt of displeasure as she put her hand on his chest to get up. She looked up into the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore. She gave him a smile as she put her hand out for Tom to help him get up.

"How was your trip?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"It was good, sir," Tom said as he brushed off his pants. "We got the blood and the box." Tom handed Dumbledore the objects.

"Did you encounter any trouble?" Albus asked.

"No, none at all." Hermione replied this time.

"Good, good. Now, I've replaced your patrolling tonight with the Ravenclaw prefects, so by all means head back to your dorms I'm sure if you call out 'Angela' a house-elf will be in your service in seconds to get you some dinner."

They said there goodbyes as they left Dumbledore's office. Hermione didn't really know what to say to Tom, should she hold his hand, should she pull him off to the side and snog him senseless? She didn't know what to do, but she definitely knew that the kissed they had just shared sent a feeling through her that she had never felt before. And she wanted more.

Tom was having the same dilemma in his head...but a tad bit more aggressive. She hates you. She hated the kiss. That's why she's not talking to you. You've really messed it up now, Tom. The one girl you've liked...since forever, and you mess it up by kissing her. You are so daft! Best student at Hogwarts my arse! Tom shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts as they came up to their dormitory.

Hermione said the password as Tom pushed through the portrait before her. Hermione stared after him baffled. Was he mad at me?

"Goodnight, Hermione." Tom said in a cold voice as he turned toward his bedroom.

"Hermione? You never call me Hermione...?" Tom didn't even bother to turn around as he said "Thing's change."

He was at his door now, but before he could enter Hermione tapped on his shoulder to get him to turn around. When he turned his icy glare upon her, Hermione pulled his face down to hers and kissed him with everything that she had. Tom's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled into the kiss. Hermione reluctantly pulled away and scampered off to her room.

"Sweet dreams, Tom."


	16. Issues

** A/N: Hellooo..it's been a lonngg time, but yes, I am back for this short (and most likely crappy) chapter. Anyway. This chapter is going to have some nice interaction between Hermione and one of her professors...and possibly an angry Tom? I'm not sure...just go ahead and start reading...haha.**

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling as if she was making a huge mistake by kissing Tom Riddle. Although, she grudgingly admitted to herself that it was quite possibly the best kiss she had ever received. Well, in all honesty, Hermione had only kissed three boys before Tom. Victor, Ron, and Micheal Coroner (who trapped her under the mistletoe during Slughorn's party in 5th year...) How was she supposed to destroy a guy who was mostly a gentleman toward her? And he's good looking to boot! She had to stop thinking like this...and get back to her task at hand.

Hermione decided that a nice walk around the castle grounds should clear her head of all this Riddle business, so she quickly showered and got dressed in her typical 1940's attire.

"Bloody zippers...on the back of the skirt! Of all places..." Hermione let out an agitated sigh and gave her zipper one last tug. Finally completing the difficult task of getting dressed, she headed out of her dormitory, needing to clear her thoughts.

"Miss Delance!" Hermione had made it almost half-way to the library when she heard a voice calling out her name. She turned around to see her overly handsome Defense teacher, Professor Berrati, calling out to her. Hermione put on a smile at seeing him jogging to catch up with her.

"Hello Professor, how are you this morning?" Berrati caught his breath, while pushing his curly, brown hair out of his face before answering.

"Hello Hermione. I'm doing just fine. I have a favor to ask of you, though..." he asked slowly.

"What is it, Professor?" What could he possibly ask of her? Grade papers? Psh, he hardly gave any out!

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me in my study for tea...and to talk about some things...you don't have to stay long! I'm just curious...about...stuff." He finished lamely...very lamely.

So, one of my very handsome professors wants me to come with him to his study to talk...about stuff. What could he be curious about? Hermione had an odd feeling that he was going to ask her about her past...and about the curse that was bestowed upon Romi. Great...more people to lie to, she thought bitterly. Hermione was still uneasy about being alone with men she didn't know too well. Hermione's train of thought started to drift to Andy...and that stupid night.

"Hermione?" Professor Berrati's voice stirred Hermione from her thoughts.

"Oh? Yes...sure, I'll come for a bit." Hermione was quite certain that nothing bad was going to happen. He's a professor, right?

"Excellent...follow me, then?" The professor led her up toward the astronomy tower, before taking a left and heading down beneath the tower to his quarters. Hermione was quite surprised at the decor as she walked into the room. Everything was done in neutral colors...except for spots of red, here and there.The carpet was a soft white, the clashed amazingly with the black leather furniture. He had red picture frames placed sporadically through the room, a red coffee table, and red marble **(A/N: Is red marble even possible? Haha.)** all around his fire place. Hermione, involuntarily, let out a gasp of awe.

Berrati let out a slow, deep chuckle while giving her his thanks. He had many questions to ask this girl...or woman, from the looks of her. He had only seen one other student with that much Defense ability...and he was her roommate. Who was this Hermione Delance? Of course, he has heard about the Delance's, but...them having an estranged daughter? How can she breeze by so easily in all of her classes, if she's only ever had the theory taught to her? Dumbledore has refused to say what he knows...he acts as if I'll use it against her, Berrati thought angrily.

Berrati led Hermione to the couch to wait while he retrieved them some tea. Hermione felt unbelievably awkward being in her professors quarters...him being one of the most gorgeous men in the school doesn't help either.

"Alright, Hermione." Berrati said as he sat down opposite her. "I need to know some things, you don't have to answer...but just know, that it will help me sleep better at night." He gave her a big smile here. Fortunately, it helped her relax some. "Also...feel free to ask me questions too, to help this feel like it's not an interrogation. And call me Tony, if you'd like." Hermione gave him a small, sheepish smile.

Hermione knew this was going to come. Whether it was going to be from Dumbledore, or Tom, or hell, even Alice. She knew she didn't have to answer any of these questions...it's just better for her background if some people think they know a sliver of who she is.

"Okay, first question. What was the spell that Shoemaker used on Black? Was an original spell? What does it do exactly?" He questioned lightly.

Alright, that wasn't too hard of a question...just give him the almost truth. Hermione smiled inwardly.

"It's called Sectumsempra. Er, yes...it's an original spell. I don't advise you to use it...or to repeat it, as you can see, it can kill someone...easily. I should really be more careful with my possessions, anyways...I don't want to get into thick detail, but it is Dark Magic. And usually you need to know some extensive healing spells to temporarily heal it, but mostly you'll need potions...Blood-Replenishing potion mainly. Next." Tony smiled and proceeded to his next question.

"Okay, next it is...where did you learn all of this magic if you've only been taught theory? And how did you find the means needed to learn the Dark Arts?" Hermione quickly thought of the correct way to answer his question before replying.

"My friends. And books. Theory is good enough for me. Alls I need to know is the 'how to' to be able to do it...I don't need to practice. Dark Arts is easier to get ahold of then most people think. Knockturn Alley holds quite a few books...old family friends seem to be a good source also." Which is partly true...she found most of her books in Knockturn Alley...and from the Noble House of Black...and she might have stolen one or two from the Malfoys when her, Harry, and Ron broke in. Ah, memories.

**Flashback**

They had finally made it into the Malfoys home and were checking all the doors, until they came upon a locked one.**  
**

"Ron! You aren't going to be able to open the bloody door with Alohamora...'' Hermione said irritably to Ron as he feebly jabbed his wand at the antique door...for the tenth time. "This thing is centuries old! And probably has some dark magic in it!"

"Sorry 'Oh-Great-One'..." Ron retorted sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes at their bickering. He pulled out Sirius' knife from inside his pocket and ran it between the crack of the door. The door let out an oddly quite creak as it opened. It took all three of them to push the door open.

Hermione will never forget the sight of the most beautiful library she had ever seen. She tried to savor the moment, until Ron cut in with one of his insensitive comments.

"Old books smell like dung..."

**End Flashback**

"...such a filthy place..." Hermione jolted back to reality in the middle of Professor Berrati trashing Knockturn Alley. "They should have it destroyed..." Hermione gave him a smile to ensure him that she had been paying attention.

"Alright, then...hm, this should have something to do with you...why did I catch Riddle punching Zambini in the face a few weeks ago? Zambini said something like, 'You can't protect her forever, Riddle...' Do you know what that's about?"

Hermione's surprise had to of been apparent, because Tony quickly mumbled something about 'just being curious...' After Hermione's initial shock, she decided that it would be nice to share that horrible story with someone else, it's a hard thing to carry on your shoulders...when no one else knows what happened. But to tell it to a Professor? And it's such an embarrassing story. He's probably just going to think I'm weak, Hermione thought sadly.

"Can you promise me not to do anything about what I'm going to tell you?"

Tony looked a little skeptical, but he agreed none-the-less.

"Well, a month ago or so I went out on a date with the great Andy Zambini. Everything was going lovely until he insisted he come inside to check out the Heads dormitories. So I figured why not...and soon after he asked to see my room...and I said no, but he begged so I let him go up there. He looked around for a bit...and then he well..." Berrati had leaned in further to listen to her story...already he had a slightly angered look upon his face. Boy did Hermione feel uncomfortable...especially with what she was about to say. "...well...he pushed me on the bed, got my wand away from...and he, uh...ripped my clothes off...I-I tried screaming, but he had his hand over my mouth..." Berrati put his hand on top of hers, to insist that she continue with her story. "...and well, he started to touch...and I was able to get his hand off my mouth to scream for Tom to help me...and he d-did...he pulled Andy off of me...and hit him and threatened him. So...so I guess that's the only thing I could attribute Tom punching Andy too."

"Hermione...I-I had no idea...please, let me do something...we could get Zambini kicked out of school for that! Possibly even sent to Azkaban!" Berrati pleaded with anger in his voice.

"No! You promised not to do anything! I can handle this...and it's not like Tom will let him around me anymore..." Tony reached up and wiped one of Hermione's stray tears away with his thumb. He had moved over to the couch sometime during her story. Oddly, it didn't feel one bit odd to have him comforting her like this. Like he's a friend...or more than a friend.

"Alright, Hermione...just know that I can do something about it. I can help. Do you want to stop talking now? I'll completely understand if you do..." Hermione shook her head and wiped all her tears away.

"No, it's nice to have someone to tell things to..." He smiled at her. Tony thought to himself that he should tell on Zambini, then he looked at Hermione and chose to stay true to his word. How can one beautiful girl go through all of that and still manage to smile? He asked himself.

"So...is it my turn to ask you questions?" Hermione asked with a small smirk on her face.

Tony laughed and leaned back on the couch.

"Okay...go ahead..." He said nonchalantly.

"Alright. How old are you?" She questioned.

"Twenty-four." Hermione raised her eyebrows, she definitely didn't know he was that young.

"Wow, so young." She laughed, and then continued. "Tell me some stuff about you...like are you married? Where did you go to school? Birthday? Pureblood?...you know...the essentials." Anything to get the topic of herself.

Tony let out a heart laugh before giving her the 'essentials.'

"No, I'm not married. I went to Hogwarts...let's see, I'll be 25 on the 29th of September. I'm a half-blood. My family has moved to America, so I don't get to see them all too much. Dippet offered me this job just 3 months after I had got done with my extra schooling. Hm... most of my friends work at the Ministry, so I get to see them every now and then. But, what about you, how old are you and when's your birthday?" Tony questioned.

Hermione giggled and then replied, "I'm 18, and my birthday is on September 19th, actually I'll be 19 on my next birthday...my Golden Birthday." Golden Birthday? Hermione silently scolded herself, what are you...12? Professor Berrati just smiled. "Um...anyways, have you always wanted to be a Defense teacher?"

"No, actually. I really wanted to become an Auror...with the Ministry, but they told me all the positions were full. Which I know is a lie. I attribute it to me being a half-blood." Hermione caught herself before she could add, 'Don't worry, I'm a muggleborn...I know what it's like.' Instead, she gave him a small smile.

"So...uh, are you seeing anyone?" Hermione asked without looking him in the eye.

Tony laughed, "No...I just can't seem to find the right type of girl."

"And what's the right type of girl?" Oh she definitely wanted to know.

"Well...for me, the right type of girl is someone I can rely on...someone who's easy to talk to. A girl who is smart, but has a stunning beauty to her. Someone who knows Defense, preferably. Let's see...someone who is not afraid to live. Who likes to have adventures, but at the same time...someone who likes to just sit by the fire and read at night. A girl that will let me play with her hair when we fall asleep together...yeah, a girl like that." He finished with a chuckle.

Hermione was intrigued. There was this beyond handsome man sitting in front of her, who knows what he wants...but can't find it. Oddly, she found herself comparing her with the girl he described. Well, I'm smart...and I know defense! And I've been on plenty of adventures with Ron and Harry. I read tons and I'm not terribly horrid looking either...oh, what am I saying? That I want to be the girl Berrati is describing? Psh...nahh.

Tony watched as Hermione lost herself in thought. She really was a beautiful girl. No Berrati! She's a student! I know, I know, he thought back to himself...it's sad when a man has to argue with himself in his head about possibly liking a woman...but knowing there's nothing he can do about it. But Hermione is so smart, and witty, and skilled...she's pretty much everything I described! Oh, what to do...what to do?

"What about you Hermione, have you found yourself a boyfriend since you've been here?"

Hermione's thoughts instantly went to Tom. Is he her boyfriend? Could their secret kisses be apart of an unknown relationship? Hermione doubted that Tom even thought of her like that. She still, even after all these weeks, couldn't tell if he truly liked her. He is so kind (most of the time) and he did kiss her yesterday. Suddenly Hermione felt wrong for being with her professor...she felt as if she should be talking to Tom about all the things that have happened recently.

Hermione stood up abruptly and decided she definitely needed to leave...a student shouldn't be having this type of a conversation with her professor. The weird thing is, Hermione felt completely comfortable sharing things with Tony. She felt comforted when he sat down next to her and held her hand during the sad story that she told. She liked how he was only 6 years older than her, and how he had extra schooling after Hogwarts-and, unfortunately, how his hand felt on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, Tony...er, Professor. I really must be going." Tony gave her a quizzical look before asking why she was leaving. "I've forgotten I had plans with someone. I'm sorry."

"Well, that's alright Hermione. We can talk some other time if you'd like...or if you don't want to..." he added as he saw an odd look come upon her face.

"Er, no. We can talk some more...later on." How could Hermione explain to HER PROFESSOR that she had an amazing time talking to him and would love to spend more time with him?

"Alright then, Hermione. Let me walk you to the door." Hermione gave him a quick smile before following him to the door. "I'm sorry if my last question offended you and I'm sorry if I took it too far..."

"No, it's okay Tony. I-I had a good time talking to you, oddly, I felt completely comfortable." She gave him a big grin then.

"Good, I did also. Enjoy your evening Hermione," he said as he reached down to grab her hand, placing a soft, small kiss on her knuckles. Hermione's blush was very evident.

"Bye Tony," she said as she backed out of his doorway, still facing him. Unconsciously, she bit her lip as she gave him a last wave goodbye. The professor raised his eyebrows as she rounded the corner and he let out a soft moan. He had no idea how he was even going to teach his NEWT class now.

Hermione felt like she had just finished with an amazing date, instead of an afternoon with her professor. This is completely wrong, Hermione! Like scolding herself was going to stop her from thinking about him. Hermione shook her head, and set out to find Tom, its a little after 4:30, so he should be in the library doing homework or studying.

**TOMS POV**

He woke up feeling like he had the whole world at his command. Nothing, he thought, could bring him down today. Last night, was quite possibly the best night of his life. Never had he felt anything so intense when kissing a girl. Hermione was different, he thought as he grabbed clothes for his shower. 'She likes me,' was still repeating in his mind.

Tom bounded down the stairs after his shower, and plopped down on the couch for Hermione to come out of her bedroom. After a few minutes, Tom started to get restless so picked up a book called, 'Charms of the New Age,' and started to read. He had obviously gotten into the book, by the time he was a quarter of the way done, Hermione still hadn't come down. Tom decided that he should go upstairs to retrieve her.

"Mione?" Tom asked as he knocked on her door. There was no answer, so he slowly opened the door, "Mione, are you awake?"

Tom looked around to see the room empty and the bed already made. Maybe she went down to the Great Hall? Once he got down to the Great Hall, Hermione was no where in sight. Odd, he thought.

"Hey Shoemaker!" Tom called out to Alice who was just about to ascend the main staircase.

"Yes?" Alice turned around. "Tom! Nice to see you! How are you?"

"Yeah, great...so you wouldn't have seen Hermione at all this morning, right?" Alice's face fell, Tom idly thought that Alice wanted him to strike up a conversation with her...yeah...right.

"No. She wasn't at lunch and I haven't seen her since Friday." Tom turned to head to the library. "But I could help you look!" Alice yelled after him in disparity.

Where could she be then? If Alice hasn't seen her, and she wasn't at lunch. Tom checked his watch, it was around 3 o'clock, and he woke up around 1:30, which is weird for him. He's usually a 10:30 type of guy. He knew she wasn't with any of the Slytherins...because he specifically told Abraxis to stay away from her. He wish he knew who else she spoke to. By the time Tom had made it to the library, it was already close to 3:20. He checked all of her normal tables and usual sections, finally he succumbed to asking the librarian if she's seen Hermione.

"Why no, Tom. She hasn't been in here all day!" A little bit annoyed at not being able to find her, he decided to go down to the kitchens and head back to the common room to wait for her and sort things out for the meeting he's having tonight.

Even by the time he had finished with a quick lunch and made it back up to the common room, Hermione was still not there. He was officially pissed. He had thought that she would like to talk about the happenings of yesterday, but obviously not! He was just some joke to her. She kissed him...and then expects him to take it as if were nothing? What now? Are they just supposed to ignore each other again? Tom felt foolish for believing her when she said that she liked him. Tom! How could you be so daft? You know better than to trust people like that...she was just trying to use you. Tom scolded himself for another hour or so, before he checked the time. 5:45...already?

Tom went upstairs to change into the clothes he was going to wear to his meeting tonight. He had thought of a new term for his fellow Kings...'Death Eaters'. He was excited to tell them what he had come up with...he's even come up with a pattern he would like to be recognized as...he'd been holding it back for quite some time now, tonight is the right time to show the them, though. He was also quite interested in what Prince has found out.

He threw off his shirt onto his bed, when there was a knock at his door. Tom stood still and stared at the door for a few seconds. What if it's her? What if she wants to talk now? Well there's no way...he waited for her all day...and now she has the dignity to knock on his door...?

"Tom...it's Hermione...can we talk?" Tom's breathing had quickened. He didn't know why he felt so anxious to have Hermione outside his door. A new feeling, that Tom definitely didn't like.

Slowly he walked to the door. He put his hand on the handle and took a deep breath before opening it.

"Tom, I-" Hermione didn't expect him to be...indisposed. "Uh...I-I wanted, to um...talk." Hermione's eyes traveled down his chest and to the rest of his body. Each time she sees him without a shirt, the view just gets better and better...

Tom smirked at the thought of his body causing her so much discomfort. "Well speak then, I have places to go."

Hermione was a little surprise at his tone. Was he mad at her?

"Look, Tom...about yesterday..."

"I know you think it was a mistake Mione...just come off it, and go away." Tom said rather harshly.

Immediately tears sprung to her eyes. Damn emotions, she thought as she quickly wiped them away. A mistake? I loved it! Why would he say such a thing? Unless...he thinks that it was a mistake? But how could he! He said that he liked me too! Hermione's emotions quickly turned from hurt to anger...which is typical for a teenage girl.

"Well if that's what you think, then fine! Maybe it was just a mistake! You don't have to blame me for what you think! If you hated it so bad, then maybe you should have stopped flirting with me!" Hermione turned to leave, but Tom quickly reached out and grabbed her by her arm, pulling her close up against his chest. He put the other arm all the way around her and held her close to his body. Hermione squirmed a bit to loosen his hold, but it was useless.

Tom backed them up against the wall so Hermione was pinned. Tom caught the smell of her hair, and it just angered him more to know that he can never wake up to that smell on his pillow...because she thought of him as a MISTAKE! Tom let out a low growl of frustration.

Hermione let out a gasp. "Listen, Hermione...I wasn't the one that left first thing in the morning to avoid this situation. I waited for you to come out of your room, but boy did I feel daft when you weren't even in there! So I went around the whole damn school looking for you! I even talked to a filthy mudblood just to find out where you went! You were the one to run off to God-knows-where...probably to shag Zambini again..." Tom winced when he realized what he said...normally he wouldn't care to offend anyone, but the remorse he felt for saying that to Hermione stung...badly.

Hermione's jaw dropped from what Tom said to her. No one had ever been that inconsiderate to her and he was the one to save her from Zambini! How could he even say that?! She pushed herself away from him so hard that they both almost fell.

"Hermione, wait! Please...I'm sorry. Don't go!" Tom said as he was chasing her down his staircase into the common room. He couldn't believe he was calling out to her to come back...but it just felt so damn important for her to be in his arms.

"You will never change Tom Riddle!" she screamed at him. "You have no idea what that kiss meant to me! And now you have no idea how you've just ruined everything! Everything! How could you say that?!" Hermione fell to her knees by the fireplace and started to cry. Tom didn't know what to do. Is he to comfort her? Tom slumped down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Things had never been this complicated for him...and he has never felt...sorry about something hes said to someone.

"Mione...I'm sorry, I didn't mean that and you know it. I hate Zambini for what he did to you." Hermione just continued sitting there, silently sobbing into her hands. "It's just...you weren't there, and we both know what needs to be said. You...it...it wasn't a fucking mistake! It made me feel crazy, and happy, and content all at the same time!" Tom knelt down on the floor next to Hermione. "Look at me."

Hermione shivered at his voice being so close to her. His arms wrapped around her body and he pulled her close to him. Hermione was reluctant to relax in to his shirtless body...but with the slow circles he was rubbing on her back, she gave in. Tom would whisper apologies into her hair and place random kisses on top of her head as they sat there in silence. Tom leaned back so that he was laying flat on the floor with Hermione half-way on top of him. After several minutes, Tom realized Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms. He breathed in the flowery, vanilla scent of her hair, and gently rolled her off of him. He carefully picked her up off the floor and carried her up to his room and put her on his bed.

Tom grabbed everything he would need for his meeting that was coming up in a couple of hours and sat down at the edge of the bed. He stared at Hermione for a few minutes contemplating the feelings he has for her. She had everything he wanted...and needed. Tom knew she would still be mad at him when she woke up, but it would be worth it if he ever got to kiss her again.

He stood up and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He let out a deep breath and prepared himself to speak with his Death Eaters...

"Tonight, is the first real night of me being Lord Voldemort.." Tom said to himself in his bedroom mirror, before he turned around and walked out of his bedroom.


	17. Author

Okay, sorry if this made anyone think that this is a new chapter!!!

I am stuck. And I've been stuck forever now. Every other day I try to start a new chapter, and I can't.  
I need suggestions!  
Please!

Where do I go from here? Gosh. Maybe writing isn't my thing.  
I'm sorry for all those who have been waiting, and waiting.  
forgive me? Or help me...or both!?

Thankks.  
I'll keep trying though...I promise. Even if I don't get any suggestions!

-Bailey 


	18. Chapter 18

HELLO.

It has been such a long time. Well. I have made my next move. I haven't touched this story in years, and as I reread it, I realized I hate it.

I wrote this when I was sixteen. Six years ago. My grammar was horrible and I had no idea what I wanted from the story. So. I've decided to rewrite it. As a twenty-two year old.

So I am pretty sure I will be deleting this one as soon as I get a few chapters up on my other story. Just as a warning. I'm sorry to all those who liked this story, I just feel like I can rewrite it and make turn it into something great. I hope you'll support me!

You've all had great ideas, and I hope you don't mind if I use a few of them?

Thank you for supporting me for so long! The other story is entitled Minds Eye. Keep a look out for it!

Thank you so much!

Love!

baileyvicious 


End file.
